te casas conmigo sasuhina
by drinea
Summary: por que sasuke uchiha tendra que pasar mas de mil cosas para tener una vida feliz en un matrimonio sin amor por parte de su amada hinata
1. casate con migo

CAPÍTULO I

¿TE CASARAS CON MIGO? SASUHINA

Si yo aún amo a naruto contenta!

Grito con toda la desesperación que sentía su cuerpo

Solo para desahogarse con su Hermana menor, ella la había llegado a poner en una situación muy presionada. Invadiéndola con preguntas en el día que marcaría su vida para siempre

**hanabi: entonces... ¿por qué te casas con el uchiha?**

Las palabras de la menor de las hyuugas estallaron con ira, era todo lo contrario de su hermana que minutos antes mostraba desesperación por las continuas preguntas de hanabi

Una sonrisa dulce para ella, se acercó acortando más la distancia entre ellas ,suavemente comenzó a carias la mejilla de la menor como lo haría una madre a su hija

**hinata : por ti...**

Fueron palabras dulces, sin ningún tipo de resentimiento de hinata para su hermana menor pero la llenaba de culpabilidad como un arma de doblé filo

**hanabi: no tienes que hacerlo oneechan ...  
>hinata :hie no debo avergonzar a nuestro clan<br>hanabi. y si le rogamos a uchiha sama para que rompa él compromiso a lo mejor …. A lo mejor, él tampoco quiere casarse contigo  
>hinata : hie , si él no quisiese yo... yo... le rogaría de rodillas que se casase con migo delante de todos si es necesario<br>hanabi: no ...hie ... hie oneechan no lo hagas  
>hinata: si no lo hago no podré ser líder del clan y el peso de esto caería sobre ti y eso no lo permitiré y más aun, cuando sé que eso no quieres, grandes responsabilidades y obligaciones que tendrás que poner primero antes que a ti o tus seres queridos ...<strong>

hanabi no dejaba de mirar a su hermana mayor, cada palabra era absorbida por la menor se sentía culpable por la desgracia que caía sobre su hermana por voluntad propia solo para protegerla

**hinata: sé que tu corazón ya tiene dueño y que él te corresponde , yo jamás permitiré que te quiten tu felicidad  
>hanabi:¿y qué hay de la tuya ?<strong>

hanabi había salido de aquel trance que le había puesto su Hermana ya que a medida de que hinata hablaba ella recordaba algún suceso impórtate para ella que compartió con su hermana .

hinata no respondía y las lágrimas se hacían presente en el rostro de ella y un impulso más domino a hinata , comenzó abrazar a su hermana frenéticamente llena de dulzura y amor para ella .

hanabi solos se quedaba quieta. Siendo cada vez más inundada de recuerdos añorados de su hermana

**hinata : hanabi tu eres una de las cosas más preciadas para mí , además ... na... ... naruto ... kun ya .. Ya ... es...feliz... .,... déjame protegerte a ti ... a tu felicidad... a tu amor...onegai onegai**

La ultima suplica de la mayor rompió todo esfuerzo de la menor que se había impuesto para no llorar ni mostrar su debilidad y gratitud por el sacrificio de su hermana por ella .

Correspondió a su abrazo como ella frenéticamente con una necesidad de refugio para sus lágrimas y la culpa que sentía.

Sus lágrimas caían como las de su hermana mayor

**hanabi: oneechan ...¿podrás perdonarme ?  
>hinata: no hai nada de que<br>hanabi : si, si lo hay, soy egoísta  
>hinata: hie<br>hanabi: arigato, arigato, arigato, arigato, arigato, arigato, arigato, arigato.**

Todo aquello quedaría en secreto para las hermanas ya que la menor había tenido toda las precauciones y el cuidado que nadie se diera cuenta de que ella había sacado de su habitación a la novia, para hacerle ver el error que ella cometía y desistiera de aquel matrimonio que su padre le había impuesto como requisito para ser líder del clan  
>pero solo un ninja muy experto había escuchado toda la conversación estaba en shock<p>

Tenía ira, rabia, dolor, sufrimiento, impotencia de no poder hacer nada ante esa situación ya que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared

Él la amaba, si la amaba con todas sus fuerzas desde niño no tenía otros ojos para nadie más que no sea ella y ahora, ella era lo único que deseaba en su vida.

Pero todo lo que había escuchado le había hecho dudar de lo que hacía ya que desde siempre él tenía la idea de que ella solo seria para él y nadie más, incluso cuando ya había cumplido con toda su venganza y peleas para defender de konoha y cumplido con su castigo como desertor

Lo unido que ahora pensaba era ella, hacerla su esposa y heredarle todo con respecto a su vida y él ..

Pero…

¿Qué tanto la amaba ?...como para quitarle su felicidad

¿Bebía dejarla libre?  
>y lo… ¿ que él deseaba ?<br>y lo… ¿ que ella deseaba ? ¿Qué haría?

Lentamente se alejó de la puerta con un gran dolor en el pecho, que apareció desde que escucho de los labios de la ojiblanca que ella aun amaba a su amigo rubio

¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo enfrentaría ahora en adelante su vida?

Las imágenes de cuando hiashi le pedía que se casase con su hija mayor venía a su mente y como negarse si lo que deseaba era eso, más aún cuando se enteró que ella aceptaba el compromiso, sus latidos estaba a miles, latía con toda su fuerza y alegría tanto que festejo con su mejor amigo el chico rubio aunque este no supiese aun de aquella noticia,

Pero como él no iba darse cuenta de que su amigo de cabellos azabache guardaba un secreto que le hacía feliz porque este tenía una sonrisa todo el día, Imperceptible para todos, menos para él que era su mejor amigo

Sus pasos eran lentos, como si se hubiese encerrado en un mundo vacío para él, con la mirada ida llegaba al gran salón donde estaban todos reunidos y ahí lo vio

se reía a todo dar, mostrando una alegría que radiaba a todo el lugar, eso solo lo frustraba más y lo llenaba de ira hacia él, empuñando sus manos inconscientemente se acercaba a naruto, se veía odio en sus ojos hasta el sharingan se activó

Lo odiaba, si lo odiaba le había rebatado lo que más quería y debía pagar.

¿Acaso él no tenía a alguien más?

¿Por qué tenía que ser él? el que le quitase ese tesoro que tanto anhelaba, el corazón de hinata

Le haría pagar sin duda se acercaba más y más y cuando estaba a unos dos metros de este, el rubio se dio cuenta y corrió al encuentro de su amigo uchiha para abrazarlo

**naruto : sasuke teme que feliz soy no puedo creerlo te vas a casar con la hermosa hinata, que afortunado que eres, ella seguro completara tu vida, pero eso si más te vale hacerla feliz o me la pagaras, además yo solo conozco una mujer más bella que ella y es mi querida sakura chan… ! por cierto ella no lo Ha tomado bien tu matrimonio pero descuida yo haré que ella se olvidé de ti ji ji ji si me entiendes verdad**

Sasuke se quedó confundido, la depresión aumentaba en su pecho ¿qué haría? se sentía más impotente que antes y más con las palabras que estaba a punto de decir su amigo

**naruto: yo sabía que hinata al final sería feliz, le dije que lo que sentía por mí era nada más que admiración a un buen amigo. seguro te ama mucho sasuke se feliz te lo mereces, tu más que nadie en este mundo**

Después de aquellas palabras y unas palmaditas en la espalda de sasuke, naruto se alejó de su amigo al visualizar a una pelirosa en un rincón , no podía dejarlo así, que se creía ese, decía sasuke en su interior

Me largo dijo en un levé susurró, pero fue detenido por alguien que le había cogido sutil mente su hombro  
>era hiashi que le miraba seriamente<p>

¿Acaso había escuchado lo que había dicho?

**hiashi: uchiha sama creo que ya es hora pasemos al salón dorado donde se llevará a cabo la ceremonia, no se preocupe todos los arreglos son de todo lo mejor, sabemos sus exigencias y no merece menos todo está como usted ordeno**

si, si, sin duda ya que el mismo había hecho todos los preparativos hasta la comida que serviría en la recepción o las bebidas de esa noche , hasta la hora en la que se llevaría a cabo ese gran acto de su matrimonio, quería que fuera perfecto y todo era por ella

No, no sabía

¿Qué hacer en ese momento?

¿Debía cancelar?

¿Debía dejar que pasara lo que pasara?

Se quedó buscando respuestas mientras veía como todos los invitados eran llevados por sirvientes al otro salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia

Sus pensamientos eran tan intensos en su interior que no se percató de cuando había llegado al salón dorado y menos que él estaba parado frente de un anciano muy viejo que sería quién daría la ceremonia de matrimonio

Se encontraba de pie en aquel lugar, esperándola a ella, acaso su corazón había llevado a su cuerpo a aquel sitio sin impórtale lo que su cabeza decía

Miraba a los alrededores, noto que el lado de la novia estaba lleno de personas de ojos blancos y personas importantes de otros clanes la mayoría viejos y amigos de la infancia de hinata

Mientras que él de él solo 4 personas su amigo rubio, su maestro, su doble de pacotilla y su antipática amiga que aparentemente tenía algo en mente ya que no le dejaba de observar

Los minutos pasaba y ella aun no llegaba

Después de 15 minutos de esperar ella entro, se quedó perplejo por lo que veía en la entrada.

era ella había llegado, llevaba un hermoso kimono de novia sin duda, ya que era blanco tan blanco que no se comparaba con nada, con hermosos bordados en el filo de toda la prenda, hilos de oro y plata hacia el hermoso trabajo de resaltar a la novia.

llevaba un ahori igual de blanco que el vestido con bordados en los bordes que cubría todo el kimono hasta más y un hermoso veló en la cabeza que cubría su cabello azulado pero dejaba a la vista de todos su cerquillo y sus dos hermosos mechones azulados que enmarcaba su rostro

Todo era perfecto en ella excepto, algo que no podía dejar de ver fijamente . Aquellos ojos que habían sido su perdición, ya que desde que los vio por primera vez de niño le había hecho cambiar algo en su interior, le había hecho prisionero de la dueña de ellos

Si aquellos ojos eran los culpables de todo lo que él sentía. Si tan solo nunca los hubiese visto ahora no estaría sufriendo todo lo que sentía por verlos en el estado que estaba y él sabía el ¿Por qué?

Si era por que minutos antes ella estaba llorando pero lo que más le asombraba era que aquellos ojos irritados y cansados demostraba mucha determinación y claro ,eso ella lo que Tenia definido

Casarse con él para así poder heredar, el título de líder de clan y sobre todo a si poder cuidar y defender el amor de su hermana

Detestaba sentirse usado pero...

aun así seguía parado en el mismo lugar, esperándola a ella  
>aun así no dejaba de verla a ella<br>aun así no dejaba de sentir amor por ella  
>aun así no quería alejarse de ella<br>aun así se decía así mismo sin dejar de verla

De pronto la hermosa novia detuvo su andar a pesar de que ella aún no había llegado, a su destino, a su lado.

Fue una puñalada más para el uchiha

hinata hyuuga había detenido su andar, la causa un joven de ojos azules de cabellos rubios y mejillas marcadas

Los pensamientos de la hyuuga era únicamente para aquel joven que le había rechazado su amor, pero a pesar de todo aun ella lo amaba y ahora ella había tomado una decisión.

Que nadie le haría cambiar de parecer y que cambiaría su vida para siempre

las únicas palabras que decía su corazón era para él, antes de dar ese gran paso de su vida para siempre

hinata: naruto kun sayonada ,sayonada… es la hora de despedirme de ti para siempre ya que apartir de hoy únicamente mi vida será para uchiha sasuke sama, ya no podré verte ni seguirte, deberé estar siempre para él, ya que es mi obligación para con él y mi clan demo ... demo ...mi corazón es tuyo ... sayonada ... sayonada... na ... na...naru...naruto...kun

Tras esas palabras para su interior de la hyuuga, una lagrima silenciosa se hacía presente y caía por su mejilla y nuevamente ningún detalle fue perdido para su futuro esposo que agonizaba con la peor de las heridas

No ser correspondido

Pero aun así … la esperaba

aun así seguía parado en el mismo lugar esperando por ella  
>aun así no dejaba de verla a ella<br>aun así no dejaba de sentir amor por ella  
>aun así no quería alejarse de ella<br>aun así se decía así mismo sin dejar de verla

Su aliento fue detenido al igual que su corazón, cuando vio caer esa única lagrima de los ojos de su futura esposa, quería salir corriendo, quería reclamarle, quería gritar, quería hacer muchas cosas

Pero aun así

No se movía de aquel sitió sin dejar de verla y en un pestañeo ella ya estaba a unos pasos de él solo necesitaba subir tres pequeños escalones para estar a su lado, detuvo nuevamente su andar debía esperar un movimiento del uchiha que no se hizo esperar

Había estirado su brazo derecho para que ella lo tomara y así fue, ella tomo su brazo para subir aquellos escalones y ser guiada por él, para unirse al sitio donde el viejo que daría la ceremonia les uniera

Caminaron unos pasos más hacia delante donde el viejo les esperaba. Era un hyuuga por los ojos blancos sin duda, tenía una mirada arrogante pero aun así sonreía

Seguramente era uno de los consejeros del clan, lo detestaba

Pasaron los minutos y el viejo comenzó con su charla hablaba y hablaba pero el uchiha parecía no importarle ya que solo miraba de reojo a la hyuuga , que miraba fijamente al suelo con la mirada gacha hasta que llegó la hora de los juramento

**Viejo: hinata hyuuga aceptas a este hombre uchiha sasuke como tu esposo para toda la vida para amarlo respetarlo y cuidarlo sobre todas las cosa en la salud y en la enfermada**

No hubo silenció, la respuesta no se hizo esperar hinata respondió sin ni siquiera mirar a aquel personaje con quien compartiría toda su vida uchiha sasuke, quien no dejaba de verla pero con ese característico de él, su mirada era fría y distante, le hacía sentir insignificante a la hyuuga

Llego su turno de él. Las mismas palabras del viejo se repitieron dirigiéndose al uchiha , pero este no respondió, hinata no pudo ocultar su impresión y sin querer un impulso le hizo dirigir su mirada a los ojos penetrantes del chico de ojos negros, que le veía de una manera tan fría y cruel que le tentaba a romper en llanto, aquel silenció que le asustaba, giró su rostro para ver a su padre pero este parecía tener la misma mirada del uchiha para ella

No sabía ¿qué hacer? pero si sabía su situación, si no se casaba con el uchiha no heredaría el titulo de líder de clan y lo peor su hermana seria obligada casarse con él

La miro

hinata veía como su hermana le miraba ,miles de cosas transmitía sus ojos ,instantáneamente una de sus manos llego a la altura de su pecho aquella manía aun no la perdía hinata

Con la mirada triste se dijo así misma te protegeré hanabi

lentamente las rodillas de la ojiblanca comenzaron a descender escuchando un mormullo que provenía de ella y al parecer al uchiha no le importaba solo le seguía con la mirada

**hinata : uchiha sama ...onegai ...cásate con migo**

Hasta que alguien las detuvo, era él quien había impedido que ella llegara a esa punto de suplica

Un simple hai, se escuchó de los labios del uchiha y no tardo en sentir que le sujetaba por los hombros para levantarla

arigato dijo la hyuuga pero el uchiha ya había cambiado su atención, ahora él veía a su mejor amigo que se acercaba algo molesto con los anillos

**naruto :teme hisama ¿quién te crees para hacerle a hinata eso? No le asustes de esa manera o me las pagaras teme !**

**sasuke : urusei**

Tomo los anillos sin importarle que su amigo gritase

Abrió en frente de ella la palma mostrándole las argollas para que tomase una y así fue, hinata tomo el que sería para él, aún seguía con la mirada gacha pero no retrocedería en su decisión

Miraba aquella argolla, sabiendo muy bien que significaba ,una cadena , si si una cadena que le ataría al uchiha miro al viejo y espero

**viejo : hinata sama repita después de mi**

**hinata : hai ...**

**viejo: yo hyuuga hinata, te desposo uchiha sasuke sama, recibe esta argolla como símbolo de nuestra unión**

hinata tomo la mano del uchiha suavemente no quería mirarle a los ojos ,temía que él se echará para atrás, solo hizo lo que dijo el viejo de su clan

**hinata: yo hyuuga hinata, te desposo uchiha sasuke sama. recibe esta argolla como símbolo de nuestra unión**

Lentamente le puso aquel objeto en el dedo del uchiha

Después de aquel acto hinata soltó suavemente la mano del uchiha que no dejaba de verla con aquel semblante tan frío

Simplemente agacho la cabeza como acto de sublimación para el uchiha

Se quedó en silenció esperando que el viejo volviera hablar dando al uchiha indicaciones como los hizo para ella y retumbo la voz del viejo en los oídos de la ojiblanca

**viejo: uchiha sama... tome la argolla y diga, hyuga hinata, yo uchiha sasuke te desposo recibe esta argolla como símbolo de nuestra unión**

hinata aún mantenía su cabeza agachada esperando aquel acto donde sasuke tendría que tomarla, no paso mucho tiempo para sentir una sensación muy cálida y suave que hizo que aquella joven de ojos del color de la luna levantara su rostro quedándose perpleja al ver detenidamente cada facción del que casi ya era su esposo . Pero fue opacado por la sonrisa amplia de un rubio que miraba de cerca aquel acto de las argollas que era el padrino

NARUTO UZUMAKI, si aquel chico de ojos del cielo más azul y de mejillas marcadas, era su refugió de ella, aquella sonrisa tan amplia que tenía aquel personaje, era como si le trasportara en un segundo del infierno al cielo.

Como decirle adiós a aquel acto tan característico de él, sublime sin duda para ella, pero algo le hizo salir de aquel momento de gloria y felicidad la mirada fría y penetrante de su esposo que le miraba fijamente a los ojos como...

¿Reclamo? ¿Acaso? ¿Se había dado cuenta?

Que su esposa estaba mirando a otro hombre que no era él, pero no solamente el uchiha se había percatado de la pequeña acción de la ojiblanca

El padre de la hyuuga también lo había notado y le haría pagar, de eso estaba seguro

La peliazul no dijo nada al ver a su esposo solo volvió agachar su mirada para luego percatarse que ya tenía puesto aquella argolla dorada de color característico para la situación

Las palabras del viejo no tardaron en hacerse presente en aquel salón tan lujoso

**viejo: AHORA SI ALGUIEN TIENE ALGO QUE DECIR PARA QUE ESTOS DOS JÓVENES NO SE UNAN EN SAGRADO MATRIMONIO, QUE HABLE AHORA O QUE CAYE PARA SIEMPRE!**

Fueron las palabras del viejo a todo pulmón y de ciertas forma decretar como una amenaza lo que estaba sucediendo y difundir miedo para los presentes, que no sabía lo recalcaba, que la boda que se llevaba a cabo era la más importante y valiosa para el clan, al que pertenecía aquel viejo ojiblanco

Ningún idiota debía interferir en aquel acto tan valioso

El silenció reino por unos segundos ya que una pelirosa con mucha determinación y autoestima muy alta se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a no dejar que su compañero de equipo se casase con aquella mujer que a pesar de que era su amiga le veía muy insípida y no merecía casarse sasuke, ya que ella lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a todo

**YOO!**

Grito a todo pulmón la pelirosa, llamando la atención de todos los presentes que muchos le miraban con rabia, odio y asombro por lo que hacía, pero la mirada que más tenía la pelirosa era de NARUTO

si aquel joven no podía dejar de ver a su compañera y con mucha tristeza la miraba

**YOOOO!**

Volvió a gritar la pelirosa que salía de su lugar para llegar al pasillo que le dirigiría al lugar dónde se encontraban los novios

Se acercó lo más que pudo ya que varios Ninjas del clan de hyuuga la rodearon y no le permitieron avanzar más

Ella apretaba con fuerzas sus manos para no pelear con aquellos, para luego no tengan la excusa de sacarla del lugar

**ELLA!**

Grito nuevamente, para luego señalar a hinata que le miraba algo asustada

sakura : ella nos se puede casar con sasuke kun ya que ella ama a naruto, ella no lo quiere es solo por conveniencia propia que lo hace, no lo ama. sasuke kun no te cases con ella, acaso no tienes orgullo, cásate con migo yo te amo , hinata no lo hace por ti si no para que tu gran poder también sea de ella. Es una maldita basura, sasuke kun… ella te engañara en cuanto le sea posible, solo basta que naruto le acepte para que ella lo haga, siempre estuvo detrás de él, tú lo sabes sasuke kun es una zorra

la ira del padre de la novia no se hizo esperar y se hizo presente y no dirigida para la pelirosa que armaba el alboroto si no para su hija mayor, que no negaba lo que la pelirosa decía y solo atinaba a agachar su cabeza

Pero la voz del dueño de los ojos color de la noche se hizo presente dejando callados a todos los presentes

**sasuke : uzumaki...**

naruto volteo instantáneamente al escuchar la forma tan fría y dictatoría que le llamaba su amigo para verse cara cara.

**naruto: sasuke**

**sasuke: ¿qué esperas para llevártela? Porque si no yo no respondo**

naruto se encontraba perplejo, su reacción fue rápida en un segundo él había desaparecido llevándose a la pelirosa encima y la vos del uchiha volvió a sonar

**sasuke:¿qué espera? prosiga**

El viejo no tardó y dijo

**viejo : yo los declaro marido y mujer**

Todo el mundo aplaudía con gran algarabío sobre todo los hyuugas que querían tanto el matrimonio y volvió hablar el viejo

**viejo: ahora puedes besar a la novia**

hinata se asombró por las palabras del viejo pero no debía hacer nada que moleste o ofenda a ya hora su señor esposo

Solo se quedó quieta esperando que él hiciese, lo que el viejo había dicho

Pero no sucedió, uchiha sasuke se había ido de su lado había bajado los tres escalones que ella antes había subido para su encuentro, le había dejado.

Horror se veía en el rostro de la novia, al ver como su esposo se alejaba de ella

Quería gritar

Pero la vos de su esposo le detuvo antes de que ella cayera en la desesperación y pánico

**sasuke :¿ qué esperas que no caminas hyuuga ? ¿Qué te llame?**

Hinata solo agacho la cabeza e hizo lo que él le pedía, ninguno de los presentes hizo nada

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. no te perderé

CAPITULO 2

Ya lo peor avía pasado para hinata, ya se encontraba casada con uchiha sasuke , ya nada le impediría ser líder de clan y proteger a su hermana .

Iba detrás del que era su esposo ¿qué pasaría en adelante en su vida? solo él lo savia ya que como una fiel esposa ella debía cumplir con él

Pero en estos momentos, lo que sentía hinata era miedo su esposo no le decía nada, solo avanzaba para dirigirse a lo que parecía al corredor que les llevaría a la salida de la casa

De pronto detuvo su andar, era su padre quien se había puesto delante de él, con una sonrisa sincera para el uchiha

hinata quedo perpleja al ver la acción de su padre para el uchiha, ya que durante varios años ella había añorado tanto que su padre le regalara una sonrisa como esa, pero nunca lo hubo .  
>Nuevamente agacho su cabeza para ocultar sus penas y su inferioridad que sentía en esos momentos<p>

**hiashi: uchiha sama ¿se retira ? no veo ¿por qué? usted hizo grandes preparativos para este día y los líderes de clan desean darles felicidades con presentes para usted y su familia, por favor sígame**

sasuke se vio acorralado, porque sabía lo que en las indirectas trató de decir hiashi con esa sonrisa tan hipócrita, acomodo su ahori y su kimono azul para seguir a su suegro, que había comenzado su andar hacia el gran salón donde se llevaría la recepción y la fiesta

Majestuoso era ese salón, claro que no se comparaba al salón dorado pero el lugar había quedado a la altura de la situación, en especial el gran banquete que estaba ya servido en un rincón del salón que abarcaba todo el largo del salón platillos extraordinarios y exquisitos para el paladar del más exigente, solo lo mejor era lo que el uchiha había pedido y exigido para ese día

Las mesas grandes y amplias cubiertas de manteles impecables y de la más suave seda, al igual que los cojines que estaba en el suelo para que el público se sentase y el piso de lo más tapizado de alfombras de hermosos bordados, decoraciones de flores en todas partes de aquel salón en especial en los centros de mesas

Todos los invitados estaban dando sus presentes y saludos correspondiente al novio y a la novia grades obsequios de valores incalculables que trataban de superar a los otros líderes, el uchiha no le daba importancia nada, hasta que vio que cierto chico rubio entrar por la puerta

La reacción de sasuke no se hizo esperar. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el sin importarle que dejaba plantado a varios líderes de clanes

Se dirigía a él como un depredador a su presa, sin quitar la vista del uzumaki quien se encontraba algo perdido y desorientado al ver a tanta gente reunida en ese lugar pero sobre todo por la gran cantidad de comida, que él ya estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella si no fuera que alguien le sujeto el hombro

**naruto:AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO NO YO NO HICE NADA! NO TOQUE NADA ¡!  
>sasuke : cállate idiota<br>naruto: TEME ! COMO TE ATREVES HACERME ESO!  
>sasuke:¿qué haces aquí ?<br>naruto: ¿cómo que hago aquí ? ¿Estás loco ?  
>sasuke: es mi boda no quiero que estés aquí y me la arruines<br>naruto: NANI?**

**sasuke : YA ESCUCHATES LARGATE!  
>naruto: urusei baka soy el padrino y no me puedes botar, además también es la boda de hinata y ella también me invitó y quiero estar en ella BAKA!<br>sasuke: es eso o solo por la comida  
>naruto: es eso<br>sasuke : ¿entonces por qué tienes un plato y un tenedor en la mano?  
>naruto: ehhhhhhhhhhh? ...<strong>

Aquellos dos personajes seguirían por un largo rato discutiendo, eso estaba seguro aquel hombre que los observaba con la mirada seria, para unos minutos después dirigiera hacia otro punto importante .

hinata estaba siendo observada por su padre, el veía como su hija pedía disculpas por la ausencia de su esposo a los líderes de clanes  
>insípida así le veía a su hija, mientras escuchaba barios comentarios de varias mujeres y hombres importantes de otros clanes<p>

Barbaridades sobre hinata y de la clase de esposa que sería, si la pelirosa que había hecho el escándalo durante la ceremonia tenía razón

Ira rabia y cólera comenzaron a segar el juicio del padre de hinata, a paso firme comenzó acercase a su hija, que sintió su presencia apenas llego a ella

**hinata :ottosama ¿pasa algo'?**

hinata no se atrevía a mirar a su padre, solo le hablaba con la mirada gacha ya que ella también estuvo y estaba escuchando las murmuraciones de varios de los invitados y por supuesto sabía que su padre no lo tomaría de una buena manera

la voz de su padre resonó en los oídos de hinata

Disculpen un momento señores

Acto seguido hinata sintió como su padre le tomaba por la muñeca con un agarre que sin duda le marcaría a la piel de ella

Podía sentir como su padre la llevaba casi a rastras, porque en la forma que él la llevaba era tan cruel, no le importaba como la llevaba o que se hiciera daño con las cosas en el camino, ni las dos veces que ella tropezó, el seguía caminando, jalándola como un trapo.

lagrimas caían de los ojos de hinata por la situación, hasta que por fin al parecer después de varios minutos caminando su padre este se detuvo, de un último jalón, este la lanzo hacia adelante a su primogénita

Cayó al suelo, no pudo evitar que su rostro golpeara con el suelo , confundida con miedo y con lágrimas en los ojos la peliazul se atrevió a llamar a su padre con una pregunta estúpida para su padre

**hinata : ¿ottosama que pasa?**

**hyashi :¿cómo te atreves?**

**hinata:¿qué cosa ottosama?**

**hyashi : toda vía lo preguntas insolente es que acaso ¿crees que soy idiota? Como Para no darme cuenta de lo que paso este día**

Los ojos de hinata se abrieron de par en par sorprendida por las palabras de su padre y por la ira que él llevaba para ella

Instintivamente ella comenzó a retroceder varios pasos a pesar de que ella aún estaba tirada en el piso, pero al ver como su padre se acercaba a ella peligrosamente

Ella decidió huir, pero este fue más rápido, hiashi sostenía del cuello del kimono a su hija y la había levantado del suelo y con la mano que tenía libre le había mandado un puñetazo en el rostro a hinata , lanzándola a un lado del cuarto con mucha fuerza

El encuentro contra la pared no se hizo esperar, fue igual de doloroso que el puñetazo de su padre

Las lágrimas de hinata aún estaban presente en su rostro, al igual que la rabia de sus padre , ya que nuevamente su padre iba al encuentro de su hija y la misma escena se repitió, la tomo por el cuello y cuando estaba a punto de golpearla nuevamente una joven menor detuvo a su padre aprisionando el brazo que con este pensaba golpearle

El asombro del hombre no se hizo esperar al ver de ¿quién? se trataba, su hija menor su orgullo

Era ella quien lo apresaba con todos su cuerpo, ya que a pesar de lo hábil que ella era, su padre lo era mucho más y fuerte . Pero este no se quedó sin darle el escarmiento a hinata ya que de un solo manotazo hyashi se había quitado a su hija menor de enzima haciendo que ella cayera al suelo de forma brusca

hinata no tardó en reaccionar, corrió hacia su hermana y como una madre esta abrazo a la pequeña cubriéndola por completo para que ningún golpe de su progenitor cayera sobre su hermana menor

Los pasos de hiashi fueron apresurados, la tomo del cabello a su primogénita y con un solo puñetazo la lanzó lejos, dejando a la pequeña descubierta gritando el nombre de su hermana mayor desesperada

**hyaashi : hamabi ¿cómo te atreviste a desafiarme y por la fracasada de tu hermana, eres una estúpida ¿cómo es posible? que te ensucies por ella**

**hanaby: ottosan !**

**hiashi : no tienes perdón**

La mano del padre comenzó a tomar fuerza para darle un escarmiento a la menor pero nuevamente el cuerpo de una mujer se interpuso

Era hinata quien estaba frente de su padre fue cuestión de segundos, ya que su padre ni siquiera pudo detener el golpe que lanzaba dirigido a la pequeña pero que tomo la mayor para nuevamente caer al suelo

**hiashi : ERES UNA ATREBIDA ¿COMO ERES DE ESTUPIDA?**

La mano de hiashi comenzaba a tener un brillo extraño, juntaba chacra para escarmentar a su primogénita nuevamente, pero esta vez con mucho dolor y en segundos el padre se lanzó a atacar a su hija con los golpes más mortales de un hyuuga los golpes suaves

hanabi no pudo hacer nada su cuerpo se congelo ,las lágrimas caían apresuradas e incontrolables de los ojos de la pequeña, solo alcanzo a gritar el nombré de su hermana ya que sus esperanzas de que alguien la salvase de esa situación nunca moriría en el corazón de la pequeña

El rostro de hiashi estaban sorprendido, hanabi contenía el aliento, mientras que la carga pesada que sentía en su pecho desaparecía

Mientras que hinata al no sentir el golpe de su padre que estaba a punto de destrozarla, comenzó a levantar su rostro para ver qué era lo que había ocurrido

¿por qué su padre no la había castigado ?

Asombrada, era lo único que su rostro podría expresar en ese momento al ver que la mano de su padre fue detenida por la de su esposo

**sasuke : hiashi sama ...**

El nombrado, se sorprendió más al reconocer la voz de quien le había detenido , giró suavemente .

Escuchar que su yerno le llamaba, aunque su rostro había sufrido un cambio radical de sorprendido a lleno de odio y rabia

**hiashi: sasuke sama ¿se puede saber?...¿que intenta ?**

**sasuke :eso digo yo ¿que intenta hacerle a mi esposa? acaso no sabe que ella ahora ya no le pertenece, que ya no está bajo su control, ella ahora está bajo mi custodia, del clan uchiha ,así que le pido que sepa cómo actuar ante ella, en cualquier situación ya que no quiero volver a ver algo parecido a esto, porque no sabré responder y si hinata comete un error como esposa mía yo sabré de ¿Qué? y ¿Cómo? he de castigarla y espero que no se le olvide que hinata dejo de ser su hija para convertirse mi esposa . Ya no tiene ningún poder sobre ella, quedo claro. hinata levántate**

Apenas el uchiha pronuncio su orden hinata se puso de pie en cuanto pudo, debía obedecer a su esposo, apenas pudo mirar de reojo a su hermana ya que la mano de su esposo le había hecho prisionera en cuanto estuvo de pie

Su esposo la jalaba pero no de la manera que su padre le había hecho minutos antes, era diferente ya que no sentía ningún dolor en el agarre de su esposo, le llevaba a las afueras del dominio hyuuga, era como si él supiera de menoría el camino ya que en cuestión de segundos él había salido de la casa sin que nadie les viese y más fácil fue el salir de los dominios hyuugas pareciera que lo conociese cada rincón de aquel lugar

¿Acaso lo había hecho antes?

Era lo que se preguntaba la hyuuga de cabellos azules al ver que ya habían entrado al territorio uchiha

vacío ,dolor ,tristeza y mucho sufrimiento era lo que ese lugar le expresaba a hinata al pasar y ver las casas vacías y en un estado deteriorable ya que las batallas pasadas y todo lo ocurrido en konoha había afectado mucho aquel lugar y sobre todo por lo que había pasado en ese mismo lugar , era como una maldición

**sasuke : apresura el paso , no te quedes mirando**

La voz fría y cortante de su esposo le hizo volver a la realidad a pesar de todo ella aún no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, le temía.

Llegaron

Una enorme residencia que estaba todo lo contrario de las demás casa que habían pasado antes, era enorme, inmenso en realidad y estaba llena de lujos aparentemente era la única casa que había recibido mantenimiento

Su esposo empujó la enorme puerta que se abría en dos dando la bienvenida a los recién casados, los lujos eran más exquisitos en el interior de la casa que a las afuera de esta

hinata no pudo apreciar la casa mucho tiempo ya que apena entraron sasuke nuevamente comenzó a caminar para adentrarse más a esa mansión tan lujosa

hinata al ver el semblante de su esposo concluyó que este también se encontraba molesto con ella

Temía por ella

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

¿Reclamaría sus derechos sobre ella como esposo?

¿y cómo debía actuar ella ?

Muchas cosas se pregunta ella en la cabeza, mientras que sentía que el uchiha se detenía frente a un cuarto volteo a verla, y con la misma mirada fría viéndola fijamente a los ojos abrió la puerta para acto seguido meterla a ella de un tirón

hinata no esperaba este último acto de su esposo, ya que le tomo desprevenida y con unos movimientos torpes por el vestido trato de no caer al piso pero fue en vano igual cayo a este

Asombrada levanto su rostro, observo como su esposo le miraba de una manera tan cruel y llena de desprecio para ella

lentamente la puerta era serrada por el uchiha y mientras eso ocurría hinata recordaba las palabras dichas por el uchiha minutos atrás

**sasuke: y si hinata comete un error como esposa mía yo sabré de ¿Qué? y ¿Cómo? He de castigarla**

la puerta se serró, hinata no pudo evitar querer llorar, se levantó corrió hacia la puerta para luego golpearla y pedir por ella desesperada

**hinata: ESPOSO MIO , ESPOSO MIO ONEGAI !NO ME DEJES AQUI DEJAME SALIR! ESPOSO MIO, ESPOSO MIO ONEGAI DEJAME!**

Golpeaba una y otra vez la puerta y aun así no había respuesta alguna del otro lado, las lágrimas de hinata caían sin fin aparentemente. Mientras que el día se hacía noche y el sol daba paso a la luna y las estrellas

Después de varios minutos hinata ya se había resignado estar enserada pero aun así permanecía en el mismo sitio derramando lágrimas, mientras sus rodillas lentamente caían hacia el suelo

Pero fue cuestión de segundos que su calma duro

Un presentimiento, como buen Ninja que era hizo caso a este.

Se puso de pie con las piernas temblando y con el cuerpo adolorido se acercó a la ventana llena de miedo

Su cuerpo temblaba, no quería

No, claro que no

Pero tenía que usar su byakugan, temía por ella.

Descubrir que era lo que causaba esa sensación tan escalofriante que se ocultaba detrás de aquellas casas deshabitadas que se podía ver a través de su ventana

En un susurró

byakuhan

Lentamente hinata retrocedió varios pasos sin dejar de ver con horror y miedo lo que había detrás de esas casas, desactivó su byakuhan para girar con sus pies, correr hacia la puerta y gritar a su esposo por él, por ella y por el enemigo que estaba rodeándolos

**hinata: esposo mío, esposo mío, nos emboscan onegai sácame de aquí, esposo mío te lo ruego, no me dejes aquí**

Las palabras de la peliazul eran como ecos en la casa una y otra vez se repetía su suplica para que su esposo viniera a ayudarla

pero no hubo respuestas, solo por unos minutos hinata pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose se quedo en silencio, esperando que este llegara y abriera la puerta para ir juntos a la pelea ya que ahora era su esposa debía tomar todos los problemas que viniesen en un futuro por su unión, juntos como pareja para poder así salir adelante. Pese a todo y sobre todo ya que muchos clanes estaban descontento con semejante unión y sobre todo por el peligro que esta alianza entre el único uchiha y la heredera del clan hyuuga

Lentamente una mano de tez blanca toma la perrilla de la puerta esta gira de la misma forma suavemente tratando de no emitir ningún ruido

Mientras cerca de los alrededores escondidos detrás de los arbustos se encontraba n 20 ninjas que vigilaban la casa, celosamente sin perderse ningún detalle y de pronto la puerta principal de la enorme residencia apareció la pareja recién casada

El con su elegante kimono y orgulloso portaba el símbolo de los uchihas detrás de la espalda y ella deslumbrante con aquellas prendas el kimono, el ahori y el velo que cubría gran parte de su cabello

sasuke tenía levantado su brazo derecho a la altura de su pecho donde su esposa posaba su mano de la manera más sublime

Una sonrisa triunfante tenía el único uchiha, mientas ella un tierno sonrojo con el rostro agachado, sutilmente miraba a su esposo que no dejaba de verla a pesar que caminaban hacia las afueras de la casa

Sin duda, son ellos, dijo uno de los ninjas que observan a la pareja

Sigámoslo dijo otro

Los demás Ninjas asentaron sus cabezas como señal de afirmación antes de salir tras aquellos dos jóvenes

uchiha sasuke guiaba a su esposa de una manera suave y dulce , conocía el lugar, así que la llevaría de la mejor manera para que esta estuviese cómoda con él.

Minutos después llegaron a su destino era un pequeño bosque que se encontraban al lado este de los territorios uchihas. él se puso frente de ella la tomo por la mejilla y como esperando que algo pasara, él se la quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos

Como si fuera dos grandes espejos que reflejaban todo sasuke lanzo un kunai con toda su fuerza hacia atras

Un grito

Era uno de los ninjas que había sido asesinado por sasuke ya que el kunai que este había lanzado nadie se lo esperaba y el pobre que lo había recibido fue atravesado por este

Cayo el cuerpo de un árbol, mientras el uchiha giraba completamente para ver a sus enemigos directamente a los ojos con el sharingan activado, varios ninjas con los rostros cubiertos y armados hasta los dientes aparecieron furiosos por la pérdida de sus amigo

sasuke solo sonrió de lado al ver la situación en la que estaba

Lentamente un arma de metal reluciente era desenvainado con suma habilidad por parte de su dueño mientras al mismo tiempo que este tomaba una pose de pelea

15 ninjas simultáneamente se lanzaron sobre el uchiha que ágilmente esquivaba cada golpe lanzado por sus enemigos

Mientras que al mismo tiempo el hería a ellos y cortaba la piel de estos con su espada que a pesar de no tener el shidori parecía que era indestructible para los ninjas, pero un grito suave detuvo el cómbate

sasuke giró frenéticamente para ver la situación de la dueña de la voz

hinata había sido capturada por 4 ninjas dos tenían sus kunai en el cuello de ella y 2 le sujetaban de cada brazo, el uchiha no se esperaba esa acción ya que por un segundo bajo la guardia y eso fue aprovechado por los demás ninjas que dieron una gran cantidad de golpes al uchiha que caía al suelo como si fuese basura

Todos los ninjas reían al ver su aparente victoria

Debemos matar primero a hinata sama o a este desertor

Hablo uno de los ninjas que amenazaban la vida de la peliazul pero fue callado por las risas del uchiha que comenzaba a levantarse del suelo

**sasuke: acaso ustedes disque ninjas de la casta más pura de konoha ¿ creen que podrán vencerme ? o algo más imposible ¿tocar a mi esposa ? no, no, claro que no, ya que jamás serán dignos de tocar un solo cabello de ella**

Dicho esto sasuke ya estaba de pie

**De que hablas idiota, no ves en la situación en la que estas**

**sasuke : ustedes son los idiotas ,¿ por quién me han tomado ? sé muy bien quienes son y ¿por qué están haciendo esto ? asta podría decirles con qué clase de ropa estaban vestidos en la recepción de mi boda infelices los voy a matar de la manera más dolorosa que se imaginen**

Todos lo ninjas estaban sorprendidos, el uchiha había dado en el clavo, uno de ellos que tenía uno de los kunai que aprisionaba el cuello de hinata entro en pánico, así que hizo un movimiento para acabar con esta

Pero al ver que esta detuvo el ataque con solo zafarse de un agarre para tomar por la muñeca a este , grito horrorizado al ver que los ojos blancos de hinata hyuuga eran rojos y con el sharingan


	3. no mueras

**CAPITULO 3**

Era inaceptable la situación .la hokage se encontraba viendo a través del enorme ventanal de su oficina meditaba con la ira presente en una vena que sobresaltaba en su amplia frente, no podía creer en la situación que estaba y sin contar su aspecto, ya que a las altas horas de la madrugada vinieron a despertarla cuando recién conciliaba el sueño después de venir de una noche de juerga por la gran boda del año entre el uchiha y la hyyuga

Seguro tendría una gran jaqueca y sin contar con la que se venía, por las numerables reuniones que vendrían con los líderes de clanes por culpa de los críos que estaban tirados en el suelo, gritando con desesperación por estar bajo el poder del sharingan .

Después de dar un suspiro volteo para ver cara a cara con él que sería el causante de todo y sus copias

eran cinco uchihas que habían traído prácticamente a rastras a 19 ninjas que se retorcían de dolor en el suelo y un cadáver que sostenía una joven de ojos blancos que tenía un hermoso kimono blanco que estaba destrozado y embarrado de sangre y aparentemente esto no le importaba a la dueña que era hinata hyyuga

**stunate: EXPLICATE SASUKE!¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?**

La voz de la hokage sonó con gran autoridad en todo el lugar de la torre, ante esto sasuke solo dio un stk... para luego contar lo sucedido a la quinta

**sasuke :hokage sama, como usted misma podrá verificar la identidad de estos Ninjas que entraron a mis dominios. como una sola intención, matar y acabar con la restauración de mi clan, en ello implica la de mi esposa y mi muerte...**

**stsunate : que no está presente  
>sasuke : hai<strong>

Dichas aquellas palabras la hinata presente, se envolvió en una pequeña cortina de humo para tomar la verdadera forma de su invocador sasuke

**sasuke: no podía arriesgarme que la dañaran y con ello mis objetivos de revivir a mi clan**

la hokage escuchaba atenta cada palabra que daba el uchiha, para la formación de la mujer de cabellos rubios que parecía perder la calma, por los gritos que los ninjas vencidos daban en el suelo retorciéndose como gusanos en el lodo, que está a punto de secarse y acabar con sus vidas

**sasuke : durante mi estancia en la recepción de la fiesta de bodas, después de la ceremonia me aleje por un momento de mi esposa que minutos antes nos encontrábamos recibiendo los presentes de los líderes de clanes, ya que yo había visto a naruto, en un lado del salón . Ahí cuando llegue a este, pude escuchar un pequeño rumor entre las hijas de líderes de clanes**

**stunate ,: ¿qué rumor era este ?  
>sasuke: que si por ella fuesen yo me quedaría viudo y ….no .,...<br>stunte: ¿no qué?  
>sasuke: aunque intentase escuchar más, no pude, hubo un problema de suma urgencia y prioridad que debía atender antes que, solo me concierne a mí, detener un ataque hacia mi clan era secundario<br>stunate : está bien, pero que paso después de que atendieras tu problema  
>sasuke: después de atender eso, me di cuenta de que algo en la mansión hyuuga se llevaba a cabo y no era por parte de ellos, ya que al ser poseedores del byakuhan podrían saber cuándo un Ninja se está cerca y podrían huir del lugar, sin dejar rastro, ni peligro su misión, pero yo tuve la oportunidad de ver tres veces a ninjas diferentes merodeando la casa, como estudiándola para un ataque …<br>stunate: prosigue sasuke  
>sasuke :solo mi suegro con unos cuantos sirvientes merecedores de la confianza del clan hyyuga y yo sabíamos que la primera noche de casado, la pasaríamos mi esposa y yo en la mansión uchiha como será nuestra vida de casados<strong>

La hokage guardaba silencio escuchando y estudiando atentamente cada palabra que contaba el uchiha

**sasuke: me di a conclusión que varios líderes de clanes había unidos fuerzas para derrumbar mi alianza con el clan hyyuga y el peligro que este, da a ellos. decidí salir de la mansión hyyuga y llevarme a mi esposa al lugar más seguro de todo konoha, que es los dominios uchiha , durante el camino hacia haya note la cantidad de ninjas que nos seguían, deje a mi esposa en buen resguardó y puse el señuelo en marcha, el clon que usted vio .  
>Al ver que los ninjas nos seguían y mordían el anzuelo decidí entrar en acción y estuve en una situación que me obligo a matar a este, el hijo del líder del clan abúrrame<strong>

los ojos de la quinta se abrían de par en par, al ver como el uchiha descubría el rostro del cadáver que se encontraba en el suelo, no podía creerlo, una gran conspiración se había formado en las narices de la kage y no se había dado cuenta, ya que ella misma estaba en esa fiesta . sasuke prosiguió con su relato al ver que la kage asimilaba lo dicho anterior mente

**sasuke: se muy bien en que situación estoy en konoha, sé que la gente de aquí, solo me a recibido debido a naruto y sé también que esto le acarrea muchos problemas y más a mí , pero no quiero que agobien a mi esposa, ya que ella solo debe preocuparse por restaurar mi clan . Por esa misma razón es que no hey matado a estos .son 19 en total y estoy seguro que usted los conoce mejor que nadie y si duda de mi palabra puede usted mandar por los ambus, para que le saquen la verdad y si miento sabe dónde buscarme hokage sama**

El rostro de la kage estaba perplejo, sin duda debía darle prioridad a lo acontecido, pero lo que más le sorprendía era, que el clan abúrrame estaba metido en esto, debía haber una explicación sin duda y debía averiguarlo lo más antes posible, después de unos minutos de meditación fue interrumpida, nuevamente por el azabache

**sasuke: hokage sama  
>stunate; dime<br>sasuke : se acuerda de la petición, el que le pedí días atrás  
>stunate : ¿qué tiene ?<br>sasuke : deseo que la anule y que me mande a misiones lo más antes posible si pudiera**

stunate medito las palabras del uchiha y viendo el estado de este , prosiguió a dar su respuesta

**stunate: sasuke regresa a tu casa con tu esposa, atiende tus heridas y recupérate después vienes y habláremos sobre eso, ahora retírate tengo cosas que hacer**

Terminadas aquellas palabras una gran cortina de humo apareció y al desvanecerse se podía ver a 30 ambus , que comenzaban a recoger a los ninjas en el suelo ,al ver esto sasuke se retiró del lugar algo hastiado, ya que la hokage no le había dado la respuesta que él quería a su pregunta.

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre, ya que sasuke uchiha, había salido herido en las batallas, heridas que según él, se las merecía y no valían la pena atenderlas.

Ya que por estar pensando en que acciones tomaría el con su esposa, había bajado la guardia y ahorra se encontraba herido

Sin ánimos llego a su casa, una fuerte fiebre comenzaba a quitarle energías al uchiha que abría la puerta de su casa y se adentraba en ella

Aun con la luz apagada y sin el mínimo destello de la luna sobre aquella casa, sasuke se movía muy bien en aquel sitio, ya que sin dificultad y sin chocar con nada llego a donde él quería, una habitación, se quedó quieto ahí parado frente a la puerta, como si pensara…. si debía entrar o no, tomo la perrilla de aquella puerta y lentamente la giró y abrió

Aún estaba quieto, en el umbral de la puerta, miraba detenidamente cada detalle de la habitación, ya que esta si estaba iluminada porque era dueña de un gran ventanal, que este mismo había mandado hacer especialmente a la habitación, al momento que él mando a construir la mansión.

cuantas veces , él se había imaginado que entraba por aquella ventana después de alguna misión al encuentro de su esposa que estaría dormida o en vela esperándole con los brazos abiertos en aquella cama que se encontraba al pie de la enorme ventana

sasuke maldijo por lo bajo, dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas, maldiciendo su destino tan miserable, que estando a su lado no podía tocarla ya que él había decidido no exigir sus derechos, ni por la fuerza .

no de ninguna manera el jamás la dañaría, prefería sufrir solo antes de que sufrieran ambos  
>instantáneamente sasuke se llevó una mano en el pecho el cual estrujaba su ropa con toda la rabia del mundo, al mismo tiempo que sufría con todo el dolor del mundo al ver aquella habitación y de como él con tanto amor y esmero había preparado el lugar, desde la alfombra que estaba cubierta completamente con las flores que hinata tanto le gustaba jazmines y lilas, la enorme cama que tenía cortinas de la más fina tela y las sabanas de la seda más preciada, con pétalos de rosa regados en ella y velas de color rojas y blancas con el incienso más dulce mesclados con aceites aromáticos por todas partes de la enorme habitación. Cada detalle el mismo uchiha lo había hecho el mismo, con sus propias manos para su esposa que no estaba, ni estaría ahí<p>

Nuevamente maldijo su vida para luego tomar nuevamente la perrilla de la puerta de la habitación para cerrarla, su andar fue retomado, camino varios minutos casi arrastrándose por la pared

La fiebre aumentaba, debía recostarse pronto en una cama o si no terminaría en el suelo, se adentraba cada vez más el uchiha a la casa hasta que entro a una habitación y cayó sobre la cama sus fuerzas se habían desvanecido al igual que su conciencia

La mañana llego, los rayos de sol caían suavemente en el rostro de una peli azul, que estaba recostada sobre la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba

alarmada se levantó al despertar y recordar su situación de horas atrás , se levantó y corrió hacia la ventana activo su biakuhan para ver, si la presencia de sus enemigos aún se encontraba rodándolos, se sorprendió aún más cuando no había nada y peor cuando no había señal alguna de que hubiera habido una pelea a las afueras

Volteo para ver la puerta, debía ver ella por su esposo. Era su obligación, camino hacia ella y después de varios minutos viendo la perilla con su biakuhan , ella la tomo lentamente para luego hacerla girar, se había dado cuenta que nunca estuvo encerada que si ella quería podía haberla abierto . Su esposo jamás la había encerado, como castigo por alguna falta que ella hubiese cometido en su boda

Salió de la habitación y esta vez podía observar a sus anchas el enorme lugar donde se encontraba pero…

Alarmada se quedó al ver el piso con rastros de sangre

Llevo sus mano a la altura de sus pecho angustiada por la salud de su esposo, así que se adentró a seguir aquel rastro que se detuvo un momento frente a una gran habitación.

hinata no sabía qué hacer

¿Debía tomar la osadía de adentrarse en aquella habitación?

Debía hacerlo que tal si su esposo necesitaba su ayuda

Dio un suspiro y tomo fuerza para tomar la perilla pero un nuevo miedo se apodero de ella, antes de que abriera la puerta

¿qué tal si…..? ¿Qué tal si…. su esposo no quería tenerla frente a él?

¿Qué tal si su presencia le molestaba?

hinata se volvió a sentir insignificante al recordar como el uchiha siempre la miraba

Después de varios minutos de meditación, ella decidió abrir la puerta, su esposo seguro necesitaba su ayuda

Su salud es lo más principal ¿no es así? Se dijo así misma para tomar valor para abrir la puerta

Pero cuando esta estaba a punto de abrirla vio que el rastro no terminaba ahí a sí que la dejo y decidió seguir el camino de sangre por así decirlo y al llegar, casi al final de este se adentraba a una habitación que se encontraba con la puerta abierta, hinata dio un grito alarmada al ver la escena que ese lugar guardaba

Su esposo estaba tirado en el suelo, al pie de la cama que también estaba embarrada de sangre, de donde seguramente él se había caído de esta horas atrás, por la gran cantidad de sangre que ya hacía en el suelo

Corrió hacia el

Sin dudarlo ella, ella lo cogió en sus brazos, la desesperación de hinata comenzaba a inundarle por todo su cuerpo al percatarse que su esposo ardía en fiebre

Una herida al lado izquierdo del pecho de sasuke, había llamado la atención de hinata, la vio detenidamente

**VENENO! NO NO NO PUEDE SER!**

Nuevamente grito alarmada la dueña de los ojos blancos al notar el color un poco verdosos que tenía el borde de la piel lacerada de sasuke, seguramente por un shuriken por la forma de la herida

hinata no debía perder el tiempo, debía pensar con la cabeza fría, inmediatamente hiso dos clones y sin cruzar palabras alguna uno salió corriendo de la enorme casa por ayuda, mientras que la otra corría por la casa buscado medicinas y cosas que pudiera ayudarla, para atender a su esposo, mientras que la hinata original como sabia lo básico en medicina juntaba chacra en la palma de la mano y comenzaba a curar las heridas de su esposo , que se encontraba recostado sobre las piernas de ella, parecía que temía por lo peor ya que sus manos no dejaban de temblar y las lágrimas silenciosas caían por el rostro de ella

Solo segundos duro la ausencia de uno de los clones de hinata que aparecía trayendo barias vendas, una tina de agua tibia con hierbas y salen minerales que ayudarían evitaría que la infección se generalicé y que el cuerpo de sasuke resista el veneno hasta que llegara la ayuda

**LA CAMA**

Ordenó hinata mientras aún seguía tratando de curar a sasuke, el clon abrió la puertas de un enorme armario que se encontraba en la misma habitación, miro detenidamente las cosas que habían y saco todo lo necesario. En segundos la cama estaba completamente lista con la sabana ya cambiada y almohadas.

Con la ayuda del único clon presente hinata levanto a su esposo para luego recostarlo en la cama, este de pronto comenzó a dar signos de que la herida comenzaba a avanzar más rápido al igual que el dolor se hacía más fuerte, hinata no debía dudar en tomar acciones busco entre las ropa de su esposo y encontró lo que estaba buscando un kunai , comenzó a cortar las prendas de su esposo

debía cerciorarse de que no hubiera más heridas por armas envenenadas, solo un suspiro salió al verificarse que no había más, pero no se quedó ahí, hinata y su clon comenzaron a cerrar las heridas del cuerpo de sasuke, no debía perder más sangre

El sudor de la frente de ambas hinatas se hacían presente y llego la ayuda hinata volteo desesperada al encuentro del médico, pero esta se asombró al ver que eran 5 en realidad los que habían venido y comenzaban a trabajar con el herido

hinata daba la información de sus observaciones en su esposo y el ¿por qué ? él estaba así, uno de los médicos grito

**Ay QUE HACER HIELO ¡! PARA BAJARLE LA FIEBRE O PODRIA HABER DAÑOS IREPARABLES PARA EL UCHIHA**

**NO!**

Grito hinata acercándose al médico para luego abrazar a su esposo

**hinata : no, no lo permitiré si le bajan la fiebre de esa manera también es un peligro no solo pueden quemar la piel de mi esposo por el hielo, si no que sus heridas no serraran rápido, ni muy bien y podría quedarse sin poder mover su cuerpo o peor él podría morir, si no resiste el cambio de temperatura abruptamente al que le quieren someter**

El médico miraba fijamente a la mujer del uchiha , sabía lo que decía, pero si no hacían algo y rápido igual podía morir y si su esposa no daba autorización para eso, no podrían hacer nada

**medico: hinata sama reconsidérelo ahora ¿ por qué ?si no el morirá y de nada servirá de que hayamos venido aquí , su esposo morirá en 1/2 hora**

hinata se sorprendió por la tanta sinceridad del médico, ella también lo sabía, miro a su esposo que comenzaba aparentemente a agonizar, daba pequeños y fuertes gemidos de dolor y comenzaba a retorcerse en la cama , por el dolor en su interior

¿Que debía hacer ?

hinata sabía por lo poco que conocía a su esposo, este era muy orgulloso y se odiaría, depender de ella por toda la vida y estaba segura que antes de eso desearía la muerte antes que depender de alguien y más por una persona como ella , insignificante

¿Pero dejarlo morir? ¿Valía la pena su orgullo, antes que su vida?

hinata tomo una decisión

**hinata :está bien pero yo estaré con el**

**medico: ¿hinata sama ? no no no puede ser usted, sabe el gran riesgo que podía tener su vida si se somete a esa temperatura**

**hinata : él es mi esposo ... en la salud y en la enfermedad , en la riqueza y en la pobreza . yo yo superare esto ,junto a mi esposo ... yo lo resistiré**

Aquellas palabras asombraron a todos los médicos presentes que comenzaban a admirar aquella mujer que miraba a su esposo fijamente y nuevamente el médico más experimentado hablo

**medico: bien ella tomo una decisión, comiencen hacer hielo hinata sama estará con él ,así ella podrá evitar que el hielo baje muy rápido la temperatura de uchiha sama , comiencen , hinata sama recuéstese al lado de sus esposo**

**hinata: hai**

hhinata se quitó el ahori que traía enzima de su kimono y le daba a una de sus clones mientras los médicos hacían jutsus para tener hielo, ella se recostaba al lado de su esposo que ya estaba vendado, le tomo de la mano para luego susurrarle algo al oído antes de que una de sus clones le cubrieran con un edredón especial para el hielo

**hinata :esposo mío saldremos de esta , se que lo lograras**

Grandes cantidades de hielo comenzaban a caer sobre hinata y sasuke que parecía que su dolor aún no se iba, ya que el gritaba con cualquier roce que tuviese con él,

el día seria largo sin duda, después de varias horas de duro trabajo y riesgo para la vida de sasuke y hinata , los médicos comenzaban a descansar ya no había ningún peligro para nadie, ya trascurría las primeras horas de la noche eran como las 8 de la noche y los médicos comenzaban a guardar sus cosas para luego retirarse, pero no sin antes de ser detenido por un clon de hinata ya que la original estaba sentada en el suelo a un lado de la cama de su esposo y aun sostenía su mano de este

¿Qué pasa interrogó el médico al clon ?

clon de hinata: onegai doctor, les ruego que guarden la información de que mi esposo esta delicado de salud, de lo contrario podría ser que nuevamente lo ataquen , aprovechando que saben que él no puede luchar, no quiero que nadie en konoha se entere de esto, sé que hokage sama me comprenderá ya no es necesario que ustedes vuelvan por acá le agradezco mucho su ayuda pero ya no es necesario ,podre hacer el resto yo sola

Entiendo

Dijo el médico para después retirarse con sus ayudantes


	4. asustado

CAPITULO IV

Con los pasos torpes de un niño de 7 años, caminaba a toda prisa como sus pies le llevarán al destino que anhelaba su corazón, pero a la vez temía

Conocía cada rincón de aquel lugar a pesar de estar a oscuras y de que temblaba su cuerpo no podía evitar seguir caminando a toda prisa. Con el rostro en alto caminaba sin césar. Hasta que se detuvo frente a una casa que con tan solo visualizarla su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho y su respiración más rápida, sus manos temblaban y sudaban con más fuerza a medida que se adentraba a la casa

**O….OTOSAN… O….OKAASAN …**

La voz del pequeño fue un simple susurro, su mente le decía que no avanzara que algo malo pasaría pero ….. Su corazón le pedía a gritos que se adentrara más y más a aquella casa, ya que anhelaba ver a sus padres en especial a su madre

Siguió caminando en busca de ellos susurrando su llamado ya que a pesar de que su corazón anhelaba ver a sus padres, también temía encontrarse con alguien en especial

Abrió una puerta corrediza, grito, grito una vez más con todo lo que él podía, pero no salió ruido alguno de su garganta, algo andaba mal, se rasgaba el cuello, desesperado y espantado, por lo que tenía frente a él , sus padre asesinados brutalmente y aparentemente por su hermano que estaba parado frente a él, al pie de los cadáveres , una katana llena de sangre sostenía en su mano derecha una sola palabra salió de sus labios del uchiha mayor

**YO…YO….. NO …..FUI…SASUKE… NO …NO …..NO ME MATES ….POR FABOR…. ONEGAI**

Después de aquellas palabras, itachi abría sus ojos, lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, sasuke no entendía, solo negaba con su cabeza no podía creer como en un segundo toda la escena había cambiado

Era ya él un hombre y su hermano estaba atravesado por la misma katana, que sostenía minutos antes pero esta vez, el que la empuñaba era sasuke, que una y otra vez gritaba pero no salía voz alguna, solo las lágrimas que caían al ver que su único familiar caía lentamente al suelo, después de darle una caricia en la mejilla al uchiha menor, que a pesar de todo no soltaba la katana ,

Temblaba sus manos, temblaba su cuerpo, temblaba su alma, pero no la soltaba hasta que su hermano callera completamente al suelo

Observaba aquella arma que estaba llena de sangre, el metal deslumbraba con el poco brillo que la luna daba, sasuke seguía negando con su cabeza, seguía con sus gritos silenciosos, hasta con toda sus fuerza pudo recién soltar la katana y la lanzaba lejos de él, donde el brillo de aquella arna no lo segara

Se encontraba arrodilladlo en el suelo, lloraba, gritaba, golpeaba el suelo con su cabeza, se revolcaba en el, gritando a dios que fuera un sueño, pero algo le hiso levantar su rostro del piso, era hinata que vestía su vestido de novia, aquel traje blanco que él ya la había inmortalizado en su menoría

**Hi…. Hi..hinata…..**

Salió de sus labios temblorosos, agradecía a dios que se avía apiadado de él, cuando ella apareció y como un niño asustado que corre por refugio a su madre, sasuke extendió sus brazos, en señal de qué quería que hinata lo protegiera.

Hinata le miraba sin expresión alguna y después de unos segundos ella se inclinó un poco hacia el suelo, donde recogió un objeto que sasuke reconoció de inmediato, hinata había tomado la katana del suelo

Hinata comenzó a gritar desesperada a sasuke, al mismo momento que ella misma comenzaba a cortarse partes de sus cuerpo ante los ojos de sasuke , que gritaba en silencio desesperado, al ver lo que su esposa se hacia y por las palabras que gritaba

**HINATA : SASUKE MALDITO UCHIHA ¡! ¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE ME HACES ESTO? NO NO ¡!YO NO QUIERO ESTAR CASADA CON TIGO ¿POR QUE ME ALEJASTE DE NARUTO? ¿POR QUE ?DIMELO! ¿POR QUÉ TE CALLAS? ¿TE GUSTA VERME SUFRIR? ¿NO ES VERDAD ?NO NO QUIERO TENER ESTE ANILLO QUÍTAMELO ¡! QUÍTAMELO!**

Los ojos de sasuke se encontraban completamente rojos y no era porque tubería el sharingan activado si no porque sus ojos estaban completamente irritados, por tanto que lloraba, trataba de acercarse a hinata para detenerla, pero cada vez que él se asercaba a ella, ella retrocedía más y se cortaba con más violencia sobre su cuerpo, no .no quería que se matara

así que dio un salto para llegar a ella en un solo segundo y detenerla pero ella fue más rápida que él, ya que en un segundo ella misma se atravesó el corazón , en frente de él , para luego caer al suelo

sasuke se quedó inmóvil las lágrimas se detuvieron y como omnipresente comenzó a ver a todos los muertos ,que yacían en sus pies , se quedó en blanco al ver el rostro de hinata , de cómo de un rosa suave que tenía su rostro se tornada en un azul lila y de un grito despertó al ver el rostro de su amaba en ese estado

Los ojos de sasuke se quedaron en blanco no reconocía la habitación y menos el lugar, espero. después de unos segundos supo dónde estaba, el sobresalto que había tenido por su pesadilla lo había llevado a levantarse de la cama sin darse cuenta, dio un suspiro ,trato de acomodar unos cabellos rebeldes que le molestaba, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que estaba curado las heridas de sus manos y rostro estaba completamente sanas claro solo las grandes heridas estaban vendadas como la que tena en su frente en el lado izquierdo de sus pecho y la pierna derecha, olio su cuerpo, olía bien, alguien le había aseado todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, levanto las sabanas que le cubrían y se dio con la sorpresa que te tenia ropa diferente a la que el recordaba, tenía una playera de algodón color blanco y una bermudas negras del mismo material , sus pies estaban vendados , todo su cuerpo había sido ya curado y de pronto un aroma le llamo la atención, alguien cocinaba, así que trato de ponerse de pie para ver quién era pero algo más le llamo la atención. Justo antes de que sus pies tocaran el suelo de madera unas manos de piel rosa claro, puso unas pantuflas para que este no tocara el frio de la madera

Sorprendido, su corazón latía con fuerza apenas la vio,

**hinata …..**

Salió de sus labios involuntariamente, hinata levanto su rostro con una sonrisa y con el rostro algo sonrojada, habría su boca para articular y dar sus dudas

**hinata : es…. Esposo ….m…mio …..¿necesitas?….¿necesitas ….. algo mas'? …..yo….yo ….**

**¿Por qué?**

Fue frio y cortante ante su esposa que se ponía de pie y miraba hacia otro lado con la cabeza agachada. Ya que la manera en la que le hablo su esposo la hiso sentir .como lo que ella pensaba que era insignificante

**Responde**

Volvió hablar el uchiha para su esposa y esta solo respondió

**Hinata: go… go… gomen nasia…. esposo mío …demo …. Tu … usted… usted … m ..me .. me llamo..hace un …..minuto….yo …yo lo ..oi en la cocina…..**

Antes aquella respuesta de la ojiblanca , sasuke se dio en conclusión del porque su garganta le ardía mucho, había gritado todo el momento que llamaba en su pesadilla a su esposa y fueron varias veces .

se puso de pie ya que el aún se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama, salió de la habitación seguido por su esposa que le observaba y estaba atenta a su persona ,ya que barias veces casi se caía al suelo por lo débil que estaba, pero las caídas eran evitadas por su esposa .

llego a la cocina después de varios minutos caminado, sí que era lejos de la cocina a la habitación donde estaba, vio el lugar la forma en la que todas las cosas estaban, tan hogareñas, las ollas hirviendo con agua y alimentos que seguro sería un gran festín por la forma en la que olía ,pero algo más llamo la atención del uchiha

Una tabla de picar y un cuchillo con pedazos de carme estaban en el suelo, Interrogó una vez más a su esposa

**¿Por qué esta eso tirado en el suelo?**

Hinata corrió a recogerlo, apenas había hablado su esposo, al mismo tiempo que trataba de responder la interrogante de su esposo, que le observaba fijamente mientras él tomaba una silla de la mesa del comedor que estaba frente de la cocina para sentarse ya que sus piernas parecían flaquear al caminar

**Hinata: go.. gomen…. Es .. que yo….. me …..**

**Sasuke: te asustaste cuando te llame**

Sasuke había terminado la frase de su esposa según él, pero no era así, hinata se había emocionado cuando oyó la voz del uchiha, porque significaba que su esposo ya estaba bien, porque había recobrado la conciencia después de 6 días y por la emoción hinata salió corriendo al encuentro de su esposo sin importarle que algunas cosas se cayeran a su paso

**Hinata : hie solo … solo…. Que me … emocione….. que …ya se encuentre ….bien …..usted ….esposo mío**

Sasuke le miraba, se perdía ante aquellos ojos que le hacían prisionero de aquella mujer que tenía frente a él, su hermoso rostro, su piel, sus cabello ,sus labios ,su nariz , todo en ella era perfecto para el uchiha , asi que había estado inconsciente y por 6 días sí que fueron largos

**Sasuke :¿Estuvo alguien en la casa? mientras estuve inconsciente**

Volvió interrogar el uchiha a su esposa que le miraba de reojo mientras recogía las cosas del suelo, algo apenada ella respondió

**Hinata; hai … demo solo el primer ….día …. 5 …..médicos vinieron…. a ayudarnos….luego ..no deje que …nadie ….más entre ..¿Hice ..Bien? …esposo mío**

**Sasuke: ya veo … lava la carne, que no se desperdicie y si, si hiciste bien …no quiero que ningún hombre este en mi casa cuando no esté yo o este inconsciente me oyes hinata ,te comportaste bien como esposa uchiha , te felicitó**

Ante aquellas palabras hinata se llenó de una sensación que no pudo descifrar, su corazón rebosaba de alegría tanto que sus ojos radiaban felicidad y con una sonrisa hinata corrió al lavadero a lavar la carne que su esposo había ordenado a cocinar


	5. huir

CAPITULO V

el almuerzo se pasó en silenció

sasuke uchiha estudiaba a su esposa que estaba frente a él, ayudándole un poco a comer a pesar de que ella estaba a solos unos centímetros de él, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos al uchiha

eso le hacía daño a sasuke ya que miles de ideas recorrían en su cabeza

Después de comer, sasuke aún seguía sentado en la silla a un lado de la mesa de la cocina, ya que ahí al frente de esta, estaba la cocina

Sus pensamientos eran constante y sobre el mismo tema hinata . los minutos pasaban seguía ahí en el mismo sitio en el mismo lugar  
>viendo detenidamente cada movimiento de su esposa, cuando lavaba, cuando limpiaba, cuando acomodaba las cosas o hacia cualquier cosa para limpiar el lugar, donde minutos antes habían comido<p>

Un pequeño detalle llamo la atención del uchiha, su esposa aún seguía con su kimono que uso en la boda

Un ruido repentino con mucha fuerza retumbo en el lugar

hinata volteo hacia atrás angustiada, para ver qué es lo que había pasado una silla en el suelo había sido tirada a un rincón de la cocina, miro a su esposo, parecía estar enfadado con ella

No pudo evitar asustarse al ver el rostro de su esposo  
>agacho la cabeza de una forma para protegerse de aquella mirada del uchiha<p>

Esperaba en silencio que su esposo le digiera ¿Cuál? fue su error, pero nunca llego

**sasuke :quiero que vayas a comprar una docenas de kunai, ve rápido por favor**

hinata solo asintió, camino lentamente hacia el lado donde el uchiha había lanzado la silla para recogerla pero este grito antes de que ella lo tocara

**sasuke DEJALO ! NO LO TOQUES! TE MANDE ALGO NO ES CIERTO VE QUE ESPERAS!**

hinata no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas ya que por un momento a hinata le pareció ver a su padre en sasuke salió de la casa y sasuke dio un suspiro al escuchar la puerta abrirse y luego serrarse

Con mucho esfuerzo de no caerse al suelo, camino sasuke

Aún estaba débil, no tenía la fuerza que minutos antes había mostrado al gritarle de esa forma tan cruel. tomo la silla y la puso en su sitio después de eso sasuke levanto sus manos a la altura de su pecho y la puso en posición para romper sellos y fue así dos bombas de humo parecieron y al disiparse se apreciaba dos sasuke que no parecían tan débiles como su invocador, que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, trato de sostenerse de algo pero le fue imposible detener su caída y llevándose con sigo barias cosas al suelo como la mesa, sillas y un pequeño centro de meza que ya hacía en el suelo roto en varios pedazos

Los clones solo observaban al sasuke original tratándose de incorporar al mismo tiempo que gritaba a los clones

**sasuke : QUE RAYOS ESTAN MIRANDO! QUE ESPERAM PARA HACER LO QUE TIENEN QUE HACER !**

Los clones solo asintieron y salieron del lugar para dirigirse a una habitación en particular. La habitación "el cuarto matrimonial"

Mientras tanto en el centro de konoha una joven de ojos blancos caminaba con la mirada gacha y con una caja en sus brazos ante las miradas atónicas de todos los presentes de aquel lugar

Muchos murmullos cosas buenas y cosas malas, más mala que buenas

**hinata vamos tu puedes no pongas atención en ellos, debes volver pronta a casa ...**

Se decía a si misma aquella mujer que caminaba lo más normal posible para que las personas no notaran el estado emocional de aquella mujer que aun tenia puesto su vestido de novia a pesar de que ya tena 6 días de casada

Paso rápido pero torpe a la vez hinata caminaba a toda prisa para que terminara con su tortura, pero aun así las personas la seguían y eso la torturaba, en especial a su pobre corazón ya que los murmullos de las personas llegaban a los oídos de hinata

Casi todas las jóvenes le miraban con desprecio, desprecio que miraba hinata en los ojos de su padre, cuando la veía, pero peor que armas con filo, era lo que ellas decían

¿**ES QUE ACASO NI SIQUIERA SIRVE COMO ESPOSA?  
>¿SEGURO LA BOTO?<br>NO COMO CREES ...¿ SEGURO QUE LA TIENE COMO SIRVIENTA SUPONGO QUE SABRA LINPIAR ?  
>NO SEAS TONTA ¿ACASO CREES QUE ELLA HARA BIEN ALGO?<br>CLARO TIENES RAZON NISISQUIERA LLEGO A SER UN BUEN NINJA**

Palabras hirientes que le herían el corazón y descerrajaba su alma

Serraba los ojos con fuerzas para que las lágrimas no salieran de ellos, pero era en vanó ya que hinata podía sentir como poco a poco Iván saliendo, perdería una batalla más y de seguro caería al suelo ya sus piernas no soportaban

Pero antes de que rompiera en llanto alguien lamo su atención

**HINATA SAMA ! HINATA SAMA!**

Gritaba una niña pequeña que corría en dirección de hinata

hinata volteo suavemente al reconocer a la dueña de la voz ,una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos

La pequeña le dio el alcance en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para luego tomar a hinata por la manga de su kimono

**niña: hinata sama sabía que la alcanzaría**

hablaba la pequeña de 6 años que al mismo tiempo regalaba una gran sonrisa que radiaba alegría a quien le veía, hinata no pudo evitar sentir ternura ya que la pequeña le recordaba mucho a hanabi quien por ella, hace días su corazón se sentía afligido al estar lejos de ella

**hinata : que pasa mikono ? le paso algo a tu abuelito?  
>mikono: hie no es nada malo ... mi abuelito quiere verte..dice si puedes venir un momento a la tienda<strong>

hinata era jalada por la niña de la mano, después de que ella misma aceptara ir  
>pero quien iba a decir que al mismo tiempo en otro punto de konoha una joven de 13 años se encontraba dando todo en si para escapar de su prisión, que su propio padre le había puesto y así poder escapar del castigo que su padre le había impuesto por el atrevimiento que había tenido la pequeña<p>

Desafiar a su padre

hanabi hyuuga rasgaba con sus uñas en el suelo a un lado de la pared ya que no tenía con ¿Qué?, debía escapar a toda costa y como sabía que estaba siendo vigilada por miembros de sus clan , debía ser astuta si quería engañar a aquellos ojos que lo veían todo, hasta atreves de las paredes, por eso se le ocurrió crear 7 clones de ella para así sus custodios no se dieran cuentan de lo que realmente planeaba la pequeña  
>, ya que todo el clan sabía que hanabi tenía un récor de clonación que eran solo 6 y si encontraban uno más es ¿porque la original? estaba con ellos<p>

Saldré de esta, no dejaren que me marquen como si fuera un perro... Maldición s!

Una y otra vez se repetía lo mismo la pequeña, mientras se daba fuerza para seguir rascando la tierra con sus uñas, que comenzaban a sangrar.

Pero algo le paralizó, alguien había llamado tras la puerta de su prisión, ¿había sido descubierta acaso?

Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil se trataba de concentrar porque si no ….. Todo se vendría abajo ya que sus clones desparecerían por falta de chacra que ya tenía muy poco por ausencia de alimentos

hanabi sama ... cálmese soy yo ko san, no se preocupe no diré nada, además sus custodios están dormidos vengo a prevenirla

Lentamente la pequeña recuperaba la tranquilidad de su corazón y volteaba a ver a aquel hombre que había sido el tutor de su hermana mayor desde la muerte de su madre

**hanabi: ko san desde cuando lo sabe  
>sorobi: desde que empezó a cavar hanabi sama, pero no importa eso. le diré mañana por la mañana le harán el sello maldito<strong>

Los ojos de hanabi se mostraban sorprendidos, tanto fue el  
>asombro que el mismo ko se preocupó más por la pequeña<p>

Los ojos de hanabi comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras que aquel hombre le mira con lastima, pero con una determinación absoluta de protegerla ya que lo había prometido


	6. hanabi

CAPITULO VI

ESCAPAR

Era lo único que pensaba la pequeña mientras escuchaba atentamente cual sería el plan de aquel personaje que le daría la llave de su jaula, sus lágrimas ya se habían secado

Pero espanto fue lo único que pudo expresar su rostro de la pequeña, al entender lo que le pedía aquel hombre, retrocedió varios pasos por temor a la situación que le ponía aquel hombre, sus ojos bien abiertos por lo que volvió a repetir aquel hombre al ver que la pequeña estaba algo extraña y temía que no le hubiese entendido, pero lo había hecho y mucho más de lo que aquel hombre imaginaba

De pronto aquel hombre esbozó una sonrisa tan dulce, era como las que su hermana le daba la pared de hielo que hanabi hyuga había puesto para todo el mundo menos para su hermana mayor, para no ser dañada en su punto más débil

"SU CORAZON"

Se desquebrajó aquella pared, no pudo más, las rodillas de la pequeña cayeron al suelo si no fuera por las palmas de las manos el rostro de hanabi hubiera chocado contra el suelo

Negaba con la cabeza, aun no podía creer lo que le había dicho aquel hombre

¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle eso'?

¿Cómo era posible?

¿Acaso la creía capas?

Los cabellos despeinados pero lacios de la pequeña como toda hyuga hacían un buen trabajo, le cubrían el rostro y no dejaba ver a aquel hombre lo vulnerable que se encontraba la pequeña ante el

Muchas lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la pequeña pero eran cubiertas por sus cabellos como una fina cortina

**ko: hanabi sama ...**

La pequeña no contestaba, solo negaba con la cabeza y su yanto se agudizó mas

**ko : hanabi sama onegai levántese, usted no puede estar de rodillas ante un sirviente**

La pequeña solo meneaba la cabeza, su voz quebradiza se escuchó en aquella jaula, que enmudeció a aquel hombre

**hanani: ko...san...one..gai... te ... lo...rue..go ..Dime ... como...yo puedo...quitarle ...a mi ..oneechan...algo que ...ella...más ...ama...si ya. Le quite...su libertad...dímelo**

**ko:...**

**hanabi: ¿como...puedo ...yo tomar ...Tu vida...a cambio ...de mi libertad?...onegai...dímelo... ¡cómo?**

**ko:...**

**hanabi: ¿me ...lo ...meresco ... acaso?...**

**ko .:...**

**hanabi :COMO PUEDO HACER TANTO DAÑO AMI HERMASA SI DEJO QUE MATEN A LA PERSONA QUE MAS QUIERE POR MI CULPA COMO DIME!**

La pequeña grito con todas sus fuerzas hasta qué su garganta le ardiera, la frustración la mataba por dentro, la culpabilidad, la impotencia de todo lo que había acontecido por su culpa según ella

Se agarraba con fuerza de la cabeza tratando de sacar una idea valida que valiera la pena creer, todo pasaba tan rápido y de pronto unos brazos la rodeo

Un calor único, solo lo había sentido en los brazos de su hermana, levanto el rostro para ver que era y se encontró con aquel hombre, que había criado a su hermana desde pequeña, siempre en su atrás, siempre atento sobre ella.

Era tan afortunada su hermana muchas beses lo había visto, hasta sentía envidia pero no debía ya que sabía que ella tenía lo que su hermana más añoraba de su padre, reconocía su existencia

**ko: hanabi sama ...no se preocupe por mi...yo ...yo soy feliz al verles a ustedes dos las hijas de mi señora, felices para siempre, es una promesa que le hice a su madre, y mi segunda promesa es la que le hice a su hermana hace días, cuidar de usted cuando ella no este**

Los ojos de hanabi estaban completamente inundados del aquel liquido salado y ahora con más fuerza por las palabras que aquel hombre. Nunca nadie le hablaba de su madre, todo el mundo lo tenía prohibido por órdenes de sus padre, solo su hermana le contaba cosas que casi ella misma no recordaba muy bien y solamente cuando su padre se iba de viaje

Aquel hombre tenía la edad de su madre, seguramente él si la había conocido y muy bien ya que su madre le había confiado las cosas más importante de su vida, sus hijas

hanabi se separó de aquel abrazo tan protector, se puso de pie, ko hiso lo mismo, no entendía bien la razón por la que hanabi se había puesto de pie y luego se sorprendió

hanabi lentamente levantaba sus manos hasta la altura de su rostro con las palmas hacia abajo y lentamente se agachó hasta el suelo tocando los pies de su protector

ko… no sabía que decir sus ojos mostraban asombró y sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, hanabi aún no levantaba su rostro

**ko; hanabi sama ... usted... no debe...hacer eso...y menos... a un plebeyo...como yo...**

la voz del hombre sonó quebradiza por sus emociones que estaban a flor de piel ante la pequeña, era el saludo real de gratitud y de honor que solo los herederos y posibles herederos al clan sabia .ko… solo había escuchado de eso, de la ex líder del clan la madre de la pequeña, una vez le había confiado aquel secretó solo se les daba a personas que hacían actos heroicos y grandiosos, cada clan lo tenía pero el más importante era el de los hyugas, que eran mucho más secreto ya que en toda la historia de ese clan solo 1 persona había recibido aquel gesto que enaltece a todo ninja fue un futuro líder de clan, pero lo que nunca le había dicho era, en qué consistía. por lo que estaba asombrado lo que la pequeña hacia delante de sus ojos

7 golpes suaves con la cabeza a los pies del hombre

1 golpe me debo a tu valor...

2golpé. me debo a tu comprensión...

3 golpe me debo.a tu amistad...

4 golpe me debo a tu fidelidad...

5 debo a tu sinceridad...

6 golpe me debo a tu cariño...

7 golpe y le debo a un más a tu corazón sobre todo a aquello

**arigato ...**

ko ;hanabi sama usted... no debió...

hanabi lentamente retiro sus manos para luego besar uno a uno los pies de ko en agradecimiento a lo que hacía, ko no pudo más, había recibido el más grande honor que alguien en su clan, hasta el de su aldea podía recibir, ya que enzima de este estaba solamente el ser hokage ya que no había grado más altísimo en la tierra de un ninja que ser kage, el hombre no pudo más cayó al suelo para abrazar a la pequeña antes de salir corriendo de aquel lugar

Miles de imágenes recorrían en su cabeza la primera vez que vio a la madre de aquéllas dos pequeñas, que sin querer se volvieron su mundo, como cuando aquella mujer que en un futuro se volvería su mejor amiga y le robaría el corazón desde de pequeño. Anécdotas con aquella mujer que le había acompañado crecer hasta sus 18 años hana hyuuga, la madre de hinata y hanabi en ese entonces futura líder del clan hyuuga que debía de casarse por ende con el mejor ninja del clan

hiashi hyuga quien había derrotado todo el clan en una competencia donde ko había sido derrotado en la primera ronda por aquél hombre

flash black

ko recorría los pesadillos de la enorme mansión que era la casa del líder del clan y el solo iba en busca de la heredera, necesitaba una explicación de lo que acontecía a las afueras de aquel recinto, su respiración era agitada Corría y corría, abría y cerraba las puertas de barias habitaciones buscando encontrara aquella persona que era la única que podía aclarara sus problemas y dudas

No la hayo hasta 30 minutos después de buscar en toda la casa

Ella estaba ahí en el jardín trasero, de la enorme mansión llevaba con sigo un kimono lila suave con flores moradas se veía perfecta, la luz del sol eran suaves, las flores del jardín eran un hermoso contraste que caía como anillo al dedo en ese momento. ella se encontraba recogiendo unas flores y al parecer tenía un gran rato haciendo eso ya qué tenía muchas en sus brazos que parecían que comenzaban a caerse por los lados

Volteo al escuchar que ko le llamaba de un grito que sobresalto su cuerpo, el mismo ko se había sorprendido por la forma en la que ella se puse de pie, ya que había dejado caer varias flores al suelo

Ella le sonrió trato de acomodarse el cabello pero fue en vano, no pudo ya que por impedir que las flores cayeran al suelo detuvo aquel acto

**DIME QUE ES MENTIRA!**

Grito a todo dar ko, hana se sorprendió y dejo de recoger las flores levanto su rostro para encontrase con aquel joven lleno de lagrimas

**ko: dime... dime...¿por qué no me dijiste?**

**Hana :no ... no que..ría... preocuparte**

**Ko: pude haber entrenado todo este tiempo**

**hana :y no... Hubieras...estado a mi lado**

**ko : lo hubiera estado después**

**hana: entonces no hubieras estado cundo te necesitaba**

**ko :por qué no me dijiste para que era la competencia**

**hana :no sería justo para nadie**

**ko : y lo es para mí yo creí que era un juego**

**hana : esta es mi obligación, mi camino, cuidar el bienestar de mi clan**

**ko : acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti**

**hana:...**

No hubo más palabras, ko fue callado por un gesto de aquella mujer hiso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella había soltado todas las flores y había recorrido los 7 metros de distancia solo para cubrir a aquel joven lleno de llanto con sus brazos

Silencio por unos minutos

**ko: perdí en la primera batalla**

**hana: lo sé ...solo en tu batalla estaba puesto mi corazón**

**ko: no es justo**

**hana : lo se**

**ko: ¿por qué?**

**hana : porque mi corazón es tuyo y todos lo saben**

**ko: eres mi única amiga**

**hana: eres mi único amigo**

**ko: eres mi único amor**

**hana :eres mi único amor**

**ko: ahora solo tú, serás mi única señora**

**hana: ahora solo tú serás mi único siervo, al que entrego mi corazón antes de entregar mi vida a mi clan**

Suavemente deshizo el abrazo para luego pasar de lado de ko quien limpiaba sus lágrimas. Ella camino unos cuantos metros antes de detenerse para hablarle a ko sin verle a la cara

**samira: hey dado mi palabra a mi padre, los beneficios vienen con obligaciones y yo hana hyuuga los cumpliré como todo hyuuga**

**ko :hai... mi señora**

**hana : ko… mi kimono**

**ko: hai mi señora**

ko camino hacia ella

Tenía la mirada puesta en la espalda de su amada y comenzó a acomodar el hermoso kimono que traía su señora y comenzó a acomodarle quitarle algunas hojas y pétalos que traía enzima por el jardín

Pronto comenzó a caminar él detrás de ella, todo en silencio como buen sirviente que seria y nuevamente se detuvo. Pero esta vez frente a la gran puerta que se habría en dos que daba a la calle

**hana:...**

ko camino hacia adelante para empujar las enormes puertas, la luz lo segó por un momento cuando pudo ver bien, vio como el padre de hana entregaba a hiashi hyuuga su hija

Fin de flash black

ko seguía corriendo sin dirección alguna , las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y sin darse cuenta llego a un lugar que ya hacía años no iba y las lágrimas brotaban con más fuerza al ver a donde había llegado

el día más doloroso había llegado

flash black

Se encontraba parado en el umbral de una enorme habitación nunca antes había estado ahí

Jamás de los jamás se había imaginado estar ahí y a solas con uno de los que residen aquel lugar, la mirada de desprecio que había recibido minutos antes de entrar a aquel lugar aún le tenía fuera de lugar

Se encontraba frente a ella y por petición de ella misma se encontraban a solas, una vez más su corazón sufría por culpa de ella, pero no podía la, nadie podía manejar eso, que ahora ella llevaba encima, una grave enfermedad

**hana: ko san ...acércate**

Sus palabras suaves como la brisa de la primavera al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano hacia aquel hombre de 25 años

su corazón latió con tal fuerza que parecía que iba salir de su pecho, hacía años que ella no hacia un gesto dulce de su parte hacia él, como perro que mendiga por un hueso corrió hacia ella, tomó su mano con ambas manos y la acaricio con la frente las lágrimas se asieron presente una vez mas

**ko: mi señora...**

**hana :gomen ko san... demo... has cuidado bien de mi corazón y mi amor?**

**Ko :con todo mi ser, mi corazón y mi alma, mi señora**

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la mujer pálida que se encontraba recostada en la cama acariciando el cabello de aquel hombre que lloraba de rodillas a un lado de su cama

**hana :debo confesarte ko san... que el corazón que te di estaba incompleto en ese entonces**

**ko:mi señora...**

**hana: hoy te lo daré completo ,hoy te encargare las dos únicas piezas faltantes de ese corazón que te di años atrás**

**ko : mi señora **

**hana: cuidaras de ellas ¿ cierto ? como lo has hecho con migo**

**ko: con mi vida **

**hana: arigato ko san demo ... Ahora... puedes... Retirarte**

Las carisias en el cabello cesaron, ko comprendió que era hora de retirarse se puso de pie, no se atrevía a mirarla nunca fue digno de ella, así que se marchó en silenció, pero antes de irse algo lo detuvo, ella lo agarró de la mano y un besó suave fue lo que dejo en el antes de soltarlo y nuevamente retomo su camino

fin de flas black

Ya hace horas que había caminado en dirección su casa, entro a ella y se sentó en el patio miraba a la luna llena que hace varias horas que había salido, de sus ojos ya no salían lágrimas, solo una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de aquel hombre junto con un pensamiento

Nos reuniremos pronto

Solo un suspiro

Los primeras luces en el cielo se comenzaba a ver, ko ya estaba casi listo tenía toda su ropa ninja de color negro solo faltaba ponerse una máscara de forma de águila

Ser libre

Eso siempre le decía hana, cada vez que él le preguntaba

¿Qué era, lo que deseaba?

Miro de reojo un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido que le ayudaría a que ningún hyuuga descubriera quien era y así no se dieran cuenta que lo que él hacía era un distracción para que la pequeña hyuuga huyera

Lo destapo, sonrió al ver a aquel liquido dentro del frasco y de un solo golpe se lo lanzó a la cara

El líquido comenzó a correr por todo su rostro y gran parte de su cuello y pecho

El dolor era inmenso no por las puras caía gran cantidad de sangre al mismo tiempo que corría aquel líquido, tiro con gran fuerza el franco que se rompió por el impacto se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor, pero no daba grito alguno, nadie debía darse cuenta de lo que él hacia

Después de una hora de puro dolor agonizante, envolvió su rostro con vendas para después ponerse la máscara de un águila que tenía, cogió barias armas, que curiosamente ella se las había regalado en cada cumpleaños hasta el 18 donde ella entrego su vida a su clan

Nos reuniremos...

salió de su casa por su muerte y la vida de otra

Mientras hanabi hyuuga no había dormido nada, debía esperar la señal en la que le decía que era hora de escapar

de pronto los gritos de barias personas La estremecieron se puso de pie

Escapare

Escapare

Escapare

Se decía así misma para tomar fuerzas y hacer lo que le habían dicho horas atrás

De pronto un kunai atravesó la puerta de su prisión la tomo, activó su biakuhan

suspiro antes de lanzar la puerta con un golpe suave y salir corriendo del lugar

Con la confusión tendría suerte y escaparía

sayonada ko san ... arigato... oneechan escapare ...nos reuniremos ..no moriré hoy ... se lo prometí ..


	7. ko san

CAPITULO VII

Corría a todo lo que podía, no importaba cuantas veces caía al suelo. Debía levantarse, enfrentar a cualquiera que quisiera tenerla en cautiverio

Jamás lo permitiría, se lo prometió a su salvador y mientras ella corría hasta donde sus piernas sin fuerzas se lo permitía, su salvador entraba al cuarto más privado en toda la mansión hyuuga

Al sótano por una pequeña puerta, por unos estrechos pasajes en forma de laberintos corría un hombre, llevando una gran batalla con varios hyuugas de ojos blancos que trataban de inmovilizarlo, pero no podían, aquel intruso sabia todos sus movimientos, los leía y a la perfección. A pesar de todo él no los mataba solo los hería de una manera tan fuerte que ya no pudieran seguir luchando

Uno a uno caía, pero al igual que caían venían nuevos adversarios fuertes y tratando de descubrir la identidad de aquel sujeto, que sabía tanto de los hyuugas, pero era en vanó cualquier intento de descubrirlo ya que a pesar de todo el rostro de aquel sujeto estaba completamente destrozado, ni siquiera se podían dar cuenta de que aquel ninja también usaba la misma técnica, al momento de luchar contra ellos

El BYAKUHAN!

varios minutos pasaron pero parecían horas para ko,que ya estaba exhausto y sus pulmones parecían que ya no recibían aire y sus piernas parecían de goma que en cualquier momento caerían, pero la fuerza en sus ojos era tan fuerte y con tanta intensidad que aparentaba todo lo contrario a lo que parecía y más para el ninja que lo observa sentado justo en el centro de un casi circulo en forma de luna que era hecho por varios hyugas ancianos vestidos con kimonos blancos y de miradas arrogantes con grandes lanzas ceremoniales que todos sostenían con la mano derecha

El hombre del centro hablo

Aquel hombre que ko siempre sirvió, desde el momento que perdió ante él, todo por la lealtad que tenía hacia su amada

HYASHI HYYUGA

**hyashi: ¿por qué nos atacas ? ¿Acaso quieres morir?**

**Ko :si no estuviera preparado para ella ...no estaría aquí**

**hyashi:¿ quién eres?**

**ko: alguien que desde hace mucho tiempo viene preparándose para esto DERROTARTE!**

**hyashi: eso crees?**

**Ko : no lo creo, estoy seguro**

**hyashi : acaso crees que podrás contra estas 35 personas que están más que aptos para la pelea mientras que ¡¿tu'? mírate estas ya en tu máximo no podrás exigirte mas**

**ko : yo no veo a 35 ninjas solo veo a 35 ancianos que voy a derrotar**

**hyashi: demuéstralo**

Con esas palabras todos aquellos ancianos, se lanzaron sobre ko dispuestos a atravesar con sus lanzas aquel ninja, pero con suave movimientos que no escapo ante la atenta mirada de hyashi, ko escapo ágil mente de casi todas las lanzas ya que unas cuantas si lograron su cometido, aunque no exactamente como sus poseedores hubieran querido ,,pero lo hicieron un poco más lento

30 minutos exhaustos para ko y ya todos los presentes estaban en el suelo aceptó uno, el líder del clan

Las miradas que se cruzaban eran indefinidas, pero la más fácil de interpretar era la mirada de rivalidad que se llevaban ambos ninjas,

hyashi activo su byakuhan por unos segundos y luego lo desactivo al comprobar sus sospechas

hyashi : eres muy audaz , hiciste eso a tu rostro para así nadie sabría ¿ quién eres? y que es lo que ¿quieres? no es ¿así?...

ko por su parte no estaba nada sorprendido por las perspicacia de aquel ninja que lo había descubierto ante sus actos

Pero de la misma manera arrogante que aquel ninja le hablo, él le devolvió el alago

ko : lo mismo digo de usted hyashi sama, es muy suspicaz al darse cuenta de eso, pero como usted también se habrá dado cuenta sé muy bien en que consiste el bykuhan para los hyugas y sé muy bien que usted también se dio cuenta que soy un miembro de su clan y que también ¿ cual ? es el motivo de mi rebelión y por todo el tiempo que paso estoy más que seguro que pronto ya mi plan se cumplirá logrando mi cometido .

hyashi : y me lo dices ¿ por qué?... estas seguro que me derrotaras y mi hija hanabi lograra escapar de todos, los pocos ninjas que irán en su atrás por no saber de qué se trataba toda esta revolución

ko: si señor… hiashy sama

hyashi: incrédulo

ko : demuéstreme que lo soy

l

hyashi y ko se pusieron en posición de combate , al estilo hyuga ambos ninjas convocaron su mayor jutsu al mismo tiempo

Solo uno le daría la victoria, una gran batalla de golpes suaves comenzó a librarse en aquel salón, donde los sellos malditos eran el pan de cada día en aquel lugar grandes chispas de chacra salían de ambos ninjas, solo que hyashi llevaba la ventaja

ko no podía rendirse en ningún momento .jamás , debía darle siquiera a hanabi 30 minutos más para que pudiera tomar una gran ventaja para llegar a los territorios uchihas

Varios jutsus comenzaron a aparecer, por parte de los dos ninjas y desde afuera de aquella gran mansión, que era la casa del líder del clan se podía observar la gran cantidad de chacra que tenían esos dos ninjas

varios hyugas solo se quedaban viendo desde afuera, a una gran distancia con sus byakuhan por temor a aquel ninja que luchaba contra hyashi, pero otros Iván en ayuda hacia su líder pero una gran explosión detuvo todo apoyó que llegaba

El techo de la casa se rompió, saliendo de ella dos grandes aves de aquel sitio cada uno con ninjas montados sobre ellas

Las grandes vestías alzaban vuelo con feroces gritos

Ambos ninjas habían tomado lanzas de los caídos del sello maldito, las aves intercambiaban gritos y miradas de odio, al igual que embestidas en contra del otro

Grandes cantidades de sangre caían del cielo de aquellas dos aves, al igual que el de sus convocadores, ya que a pesar de todo ellos aun peleaban en el cielo y en un último ataque del todo por el todo, ambas aves se fueron empicada hacia el otro en un minuto todo se acabaría

Fue como un larga hora pero en realidad fueron segundos que ambas aves parecían estar pegadas

ko solo sonreía al ver que era lo que le atravesaba , miro a su adversario

**ko: sin duda eres de admirar por eso mi señora siempre te idolatro a pesar de todo ...**

Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras de ko, antes de caer con su vestía invocada un águila, que caía con todo ya que el halcón de hyashi le había atravesado con sus garras el pecho, ambos guerreros caían del cielo y una vez que sus cuerpos chocaron con este, una gran nube de polvo se levantó indicando que el ave convocada daba sus retirara y que ya había un ganador muchos ninjas corrían, para ver más de cerca al enemigo

Una vez la nube disipada el cuerpo del ninja se podía apreciar

Aún estaba con vida, los pasos de hyashi no se tardaron en oír, ko ya no veía nada todo comenzaba a oscurecerse al mismo tiempo que el recordaba cómo, es que pequeña niña hinata le había encomendado su mayor tesoro y por eso el había dado su vida

flash black

**KO :HINATA SAMA ! HINATA SAMA! HINATA SAMA ! HINATA SAMA! YA ES HORA DEBE IR AL SALON PRINCIPAL!**

**HINATA SAMA ! HINATA SAMA!**

Ko gritaba por todo el pasillo para que su pequeña, como solía decirle a solas le escuchase y apresurara las cosas, pero no hubo respuestas llegó a la habitación, donde se encontraba la novia, abrió la puerta olvidándose de su estatus por un momento ante la emoción de la boda de su pequeña, a pesar que no era su hija y el solo su tutor

La abrió y ahí estaba tan hermosa y reluciente, como el día en que su madre la dueña de su corazón se iba a casar, llevaba un kimono casi idéntico, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de hinata al ver ¿quién ? era el que habría entrado

**hinata : ko san howayo ¡¿como esta?**

**Ko:¿ cómo estoy? contento claro ...y nervioso … hoy se casa mi niña no es así hinata sama**

**hinata: ¿seré feliz verdad? ko san**

**ko : hai mi niña quien no ha de quererte si eres como la miel más suave y dulce**

**hinata : kosan ... sierre la puerta onegai**

**ko: hai hinata sama**

ko serró la puerta suavemente sin dejar de ver a hinata a los ojos, la conocía, sabía muy bien que algo le hacía daño, que algo le molestaba, la conocía muy bien sabía todo de ella, sin que ella le contase, sabía todo hasta lo de naruto, era como un padre para ella y ella para el como una hija, uno de los tesoros que sus amada le había dejado

**ko: hinata sama que le molesta o que le pertu...**

Las palabras de ko no pudieron ser terminadas, hinata había caído a los pies de aquel ninja que se había quedado perplejo ante la acción que tomo su niña hacia él, le hacía recordar tanto a su madre

**hinata : ko san ... onegai prométame que cuidara de mi tesoro, que no le dejara nunca, en la oscuridad que mi padre la puede poner onegai ...**

La garganta del ninja estaba seca no podía creerlo, una vez más la misma escena no hay duda que hinata era la hija de la persona que más amaba, hinata era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por proteger a un ser querido, hasta ese punto, suplicar, solo un simple hai salió de sus labios de aquel ninja que comenzaba a derramar lágrimas por la partida de su pequeña


	8. yo soy tu dueño

CAPITULO VIII

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, si a eso se le podía decir correr

Porque más parecía arrastrase, porque más paraba en el suelo que corriendo,  
>grandes heridas por armas de sus propio clan habían lacerado sus cuerpo, no debía rendirse primero muerta antes que eso<p>

una vez más trago tierra hanabi, nuevamente estaba en el suelo, con la respiración agitada y su corazón latiendo como si se fuera a salir del pecho, no podía quedarse ahí y menos para descansar le faltaba mucho y poco a la vez para llegar a territorio uchiha

podía escucharlo, podía ya sentir sus presencia, pero no podía verlos su byakuhan ya no se activaba por falta de chacra debía apurarse  
>si quería llegar antes de caer desmallada y tomando nuevamente fuerzas que nunca supo de donde salía ya que ella misma sentía su cuerpo de goma, como si se doblara como una hoja de papel .<p>

Todo su cuerpo estaba bañado de sangre que aun salía sin ningún motivo para detenerse

Corrió unos 800 metros más, evitando todo tipo de armas pero ya no las intersectaba con su kunai que ya hacia roto en sus manos, solo esquivaba los ataques y si le caía uno no podía hacer más que seguir corriendo

Pero el destino fue injusto ya que hanabi, ya no podía saltar entre las ramas de los arboles como lo hacían sus captores para cortar camino  
>Esta corría por el suelo enredándose con cual maleza se interpusiera en el camino, hasta que una le jugó una mala pasada<p>

Ella cayó al suelo nuevamente pero esta vez no tuvo tiempo para zafarse de ella, apenas cayó al suelo. Ella sintió la presencia de sus enemigos, que le lanzaban cientos de kunai y estrellas

Todo fue en cámara lenta para ella y solo un llamado en forma de suspiro pronuncio la pequeña antes de cerrar sus ojos y esperar que su destino se cumpla

hanabi: o..oneechan...

Los ojos de una ojiblanca se abrieron sorprendidos  
>miro a su alrededor y de pronto un dolor le vino en la cabeza, fue cosa de instinto que llevó su mano a su cabeza para sobarse en la parte que le dolía y mientras hacía eso, comenzaba a mirar a los alrededores, hasta el momento no había estado en ese lugar,<p>

Aparentemente el uchiha había impuesto que ese sería su habitación ya que al mirar en un lado de la cama había un enorme armario con las puertas abiertas y se veía toda su ropa, se puso de pie aun sosteniendo con su mano la parte que le dolía

Algo había llamado su atención, aquel cofre que horas antes había mandado a traer a la casa pero…

¿Cómo había llegado ahí '?  
>¡¿Quién lo trajo?<p>

Pero algo más había, no sabía ¿qué era?

Algo que le preocupaba más que el  
>¿cómo es que el baúl había llegado a hi?<br>¿Porque ella había despertado ahí ''?

Miro hacia el lado derecho de su habitación viendo la hermosa luna que esta noche le trasmitía cierta incertidumbre  
>como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar<p>

Una angustia se apodero de ella al no saber de qué se trataba todo ese temor

Tenía que hacer algo y pronto, pero a pesar de todo la mente de hinata estaba en blanco desde el desayuno y mirando a la luna trataba de recordar, así poder averiguar

¿Por qué de ese temor?  
>que tenía todo su cuerpo y no era por el aguarde encaje que llevaba puesto soltó su mano de su cabeza para luego llevarla a la altura de sus pecho<p>

La angustia la mataba y aun no podía recordar nada

Serró los ojos con angustia para ver si así podía recordad y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue aquel baúl

flas black

Regresaba de comprar los kunai de sasuke con una sonrisa y no era porque los kunai le habían salido cómodos, sino porque imaginaba que detrás de ella a varios metros un joven vendría con una pequeña carreta y en ella llevaba un hermoso baúl

obsequio de su madre, la primera vez que lo vio se había quedado extremadamente asombrada por cada detalle que tenía este, no tenía piedras preciosas ni en su interior ni su exterior  
>la muchacha recién casada no podía creer lo que había dicho el abuelo de mikono<br>que aquel baúl que tenía era un regalo de su madre

**hinata: nase?...¿cómo ?**

**abuelo: tu madre es de linaje de la nobleza hyuuga... yo siempre he y sido un amigo de tu abuelo fallecido y por eso tu madre me tenía confianza y por eso le agradezco tanto, el día que tu naciste tu madre me mandó llamar, recuerdo muy bien que cuándo entre a su habitación con el permiso de hyashi domo, mi corazón latía con fuerza por ser la persona más afortunada, por ser unos de los primeros en conocerte, fue ahí cuando te vi por primera vez y también donde se me encomendó una tarea de mucha importancia**

**Crear este cofre como regalo de bodas de tu madre, como tradición familiar que se llevan los hyugas . hey tardado 15 años para terminar este cofre de finos detalles y como te abras dado cuenta**

**Pero no hubiera sido tan hermoso si no fuera por las indicaciones e instrucciones de tu madre para hacer este cofre, con la más fina madera, con los detalles esculpido a mano, es único y cada pieza fue colocada una por una, con rituales y sellos sagrados de los hyuugas, onegai por favor reciba este humilde obsequio que me dejo su madre**

Las lágrimas de hianta estaban presentes, no podía para aunque lo intentase, era mucha felicidad para ella, su madre le había dejado un obsequio para ella

se acercó lentamente hacia el baúl, lo miraba, lo tocaba con las manos temblorosas por no creer en lo que sus ojos veían y lentamente giro hacia un lado al percatarse de que tenía un cerrojo ´

**hinata...**

**Abuelo: tiene un sello hyuuga , tu madre lo puso en la madera que ella me dio, me dijo que nunca lo serrara hasta que no estuviese terminado ya que este nunca se abriría por el sello**

**hinata: y ...¿cómo lo abro?  
>abuelo: ella nunca me lo dijo<strong>

hinata se quedó en silencio y después de unos segundos se acercó nuevamente al cofre,  
>sentada frente del baúl ,comenzó a tocar el cerrojo y con una sonrisa recordó.<p>

el cofre de su madre que años atrás ya no veía pero era casi igual que el de su madre en una placa se encontraba el símbolo hyuuga la pequeña nube del clan y en el centro un circulo ella aun lo recordaba en aquel lugar tendría que ir el símbolo de su amado  
>se entristeció un momento al imaginarse el símbolo del uzumaki en el, pero nunca seria así. tendría que ser del uchiha<br>una vez más giro hacia un lado para luego ponerse de pie con una sonrisa , ya que a pesar de todo nada le opacaría este día, tan especial un regalo de su madre .

**hinata .:gomen señor aún no se ¿cómo? abrirlo demo ...me lo puede mandar a llevar hoy mismo  
>abuelo: hinata sama no sabe cuánto me agrada que le guste tanto, se lo hare llevar y si no pueden yo mismo lo llevare<br>hinata : daré una fuerte cantidad para que el que lo lleve, sé muy bien que hay muchos que quedrán evadir mi casa por eso pagare 15000 yens, para el que me lo lleve lo esperare con la cantidad en mi hogar  
>abuelo: uchiha sama es un hombre amable con usted hinata sama?<br>hinata: ...**  
>ella solo sonreía al anciano<strong><br>abuelo : hinata sama no es feliz acaso**

hinata se percató el tomo de tristeza que había usado el anciano en aquellas palabras y ella tomo una rápida respuesta ya que no quería que nadie sintiese pena por ella y menos que sufran

**hinata: hie señor, mi señor esposo es una persona muy especial para mí, por nada del mundo me arrepiento de haberme casado con él**

En un segundo le vino a la mente la imagen y las palabras del uchiha, repitiendo aquella frase que tanto ella avía anhelado de cualquiera

después de aquellas palabras hinata dio una pequeña reverencia, con un gracias para luego retiraras después de regalar una caricia a la mejillas de la pequeña niña que le veía con una sonrisa  
>llevaba abrazando con una gran sonrisa la bolsa llena de kunai que por la felicidad no se había percatado que abrasaba muy fuerte las armas que comenzaban a herir su piel<br>en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego a su mansión y antes de que tocara la puerta esta se abrió, dando a la vista un uchiha que solo llevaba un pantalón de algodón color negro y todo su cuerpo vendado

**sasuke : ¿por qué te demoraste ?  
>hinata: ¿eh?<br>sasuke: tardaste mucho  
>hinata: ,,,go,,gomen ..nasai esposo mío<strong>

sasuke se percató de las heridas de su esposa sangraban y en forma de regaño la tomo por el brazo y de un tirón la hiso entrar a dentro y serró la puerta, la hyuuga no comprendía

¿el por qué el actuar de su esposo?

Tanto había sido su delito para que la tratara así y la viera de esa forma

**sasuke : mírate estas sangrando y ni te das cuenta**

fueron las palabras que le decía mientras este ponía un dedo en la frente de ella, que solo le observada callada al no comprender las palabras de su esposo y lo peor era que ella de los nervios abrazaba más los kunai, que hacían más profundas las heridas y el sangrado se hiciera más presente  
>el uchiha solo carraspeó su garganta para luego arrancarlos de los brazos de la hyuuga ,<p>

la bolsa que hacía daño a su esposa cayó a un lado de ellos ,el uchiha aún no quitaba la mirada de su esposa, que ella a su vez le miraba asombrada el suelo y luego sus brazos que sangraban

**¿se ….se…..preo…..c.. …por.. mi?**

Se preguntó para si misma, para luego darse cuenta de que él estaba muy cerca de ella

Él acercó más su rostro a ella, los colores vinieron al rostro de hinata sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de su esposo tenían una mirada hipnotisante y profunda

**Por eso muchas chicas se fijaban en él, uchiha,sasuke**

Las palabras de la hyuga fueron suaves e imperceptibles pero no para su esposo que había escuchado fuerte y claro, haciendo que una sonrisa arrogante se formara en su rostro y en un segundo se desvaneciera

**sasuke: que no se te olvide que tú eres mi propiedad, no puedes hacer nada a tu cuerpo, si no lo autorizó primero me oyes hinata, anda date un baño rápido y cura esas heridas no quiero que nada mío este maltratado**

Esta solo asintió y salió corriendo del salón para luego subir las escaleras el rojo intenso no abandonaba a la hyuga a pesar de ya estaba lejos de él, pero por otra parte el uchiha sonreía mientras recogía los kunai del suelo


	9. cofre

**CAPITULO IX**

**sasuke: que no se te olvide que tú eres mi propiedad, no puedes hacer nada a tu cuerpo, si no lo autorizó primero me oyes hinata, anda date un baño rápido y cura esas heridas no quiero que nada mío este maltratado**

elta solo asintió y salió corriendo del salón para luego subir las escaleras, el rojo intenso no abandonaba a la hyuga a pesar de ya estaba lejos de él, pero por otra parte el uchiha sonreía mientras recogía los kunais del suelo

sasuke : si serás teme, los baños termales están en el primer piso que esperas baja

una tímida y avergonzada hyuuga, se asomaba de un lado de la pared del segundo piso a ver a su esposo que aun recogía los kunais

**hinata : etto...  
>sasuke: qué esperas baja, eso te pasa por salir corriendo sin pesar, ¿tanto así te impresiono?<br>hinata:...**

sasuke al percatarse que su esposa bajaba lentamente se comenzó a desesperar, se puso de pie, volteo para encontrar la mirada la de su esposa, una sonrisa más arrogante se formó en el rostro del uchiha, al ver que esta se volvía más y más roja y no podía más que otra cosa que bajar el rostro de la vergüenza tratando de ocultar ese color

**sasuke: ¿que esperas? baja de una vez y báñate rápido, porque yo también quiero tomar un baño ...o quieres que nos bañemos juntos**

El rostro de la hyuga se levantó automáticamente al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente para el uchiha  
>que no dejaba de mirarla, ni abandonaba esa sonrisa arrogante<p>

**sasuke : entonces ¿qué esperas?, que clase de señora de la casa eres que mi siquiera sabes dónde están tus baños, apresúrate, que esperas ve porqué si te demoras, no me importara lo que pienses entraré a ese baño te guste o no**

con una señal de sus manos que hiso el uchiha, hinata salió como alma que lleva el diablo, en un segundo desapareció por el pasillo que había aun lado de las escaleras  
>sasuke solo bufo al percatarse de una cosa más<p>

**sasuke: si serás teme… todas las cosas necesarias están a hi no es necesario que busques en otra habitación las toallas y jabones**

no se escuchó ningún ruido más, sasuke solo volvió a carraspear y se acercó nuevamente al lugar donde algunos kunais yacían en el suelo ya que no pudo recoger todos, por atender a su despistada esposa  
>una vez concluida la tarea, dejo todas las armas en la mesa luego ordenaría, se sentía cansado debía recostarse, se adentró a la parte de la sala, en aquel lugar tenia muebles amplios donde podia recostarse y estaba cerca de los baños , debía ser cauteloso tenía un mal presentimiento y no sabía ¿por qué?<p>

pasaron varios minuto, para ser exactos hora 1/2 y la hyuga aún no salía del baño

uchiha sasuke dormía en el sillón, un pequeño ruido le había hecho salir del sueño, un ruido que provenía del enorme salón de baño

el uchiha se puso de pie malhumorado, ya que no le gustaba que le despierten sin haber descansado lo suficiente

**sasuke: si será teme ... como es posible que se caiga en el baño**

Camino por el pasillo. Mientras solo miraba aquella puerta del baño que se acercaba cada vez más a cada paso que daba

Llego a su destino, corrió la puerta de un lado y ahí la encontró, se trataba de incorporar ya que, si se había caído al suelo

¿Qué estaría pensando la hyuuga ?

Que no se percató cuando su esposo había entrado, ni en qué momento este se había quitado la ropa y envuelto la cintura con una toalla, aun tenia puesta las vendas camino a un lado del baño en un estante se encontraba aquel objeto que estaba buscando la hyuuga

El shampoo

este lo tomo giro hacia un lado para terminar de ver la escena de hinata poniéndose de pie y acomodándose la toalla la tomo por el brazo, esta giro el rostro asustada y luego sorprendida no podía creerlo su esposo estaba ahí jalándola debía controlarse, se iba a desmayar, si lo haría . Pero no debía, sasuke sentía como su esposa estaba hecho un trapo literalmente, sin contar con el color rojo de toda su cara era muy graciosa

**sasuke : te dije que no te demoraras**

**hinata:...**

**sasuke: no puedo esperarte más necesito bañarme ya, además creo que si te vuelvo a dejar sola te romperás algo y eso no me agrada, recuerda que te prohibí que hicieras daño algo mío**

hinata no podía responder, aunque hiciese la mayor fuerza posible, vio como él se sentaba en un banco al lado de una especie de fuente donde había barias cabezas de dragones de piedra que echaban agua de la boca y alrededor de este había barias vasijas pequeñas y medianos de porcelana

sasuke tomo uno, dejando a un lado el shanpoo, recogió el agua y suavemente hecho al cabello de la hyuuga que estaba sentada delante de él

no decía nada, estaba en silenció

sasuke miraba cada detalle de su esposa, por un momento se sintió miserable al entrometerse de esa forma en un momento de privacidad de su esposa

Tomo el shampoo y vacío un poco de ese líquido en su mano para luego acariciando los cabellos de la hyuuga comenzase a lavarlos

El silenció retumbaba en el baño, solo se podía escuchar la caída de agua de la fuente donde ellos estaba sentados y sasuke volvió a tomar agua de la fuente para enjuagar el cabello de la hyuuga, esta aun no decía nada hasta que el uchiha hablo

**sasuke :¿encontraste el jabón?**

Ella solo asinntió, agacho la mirada viendo lo que sostenía en la mano, sasuke solo le observaba.

ella levanto la mano para luego abrirla para dejarse ver la palma de la mano el jabón, él lo tomo y suavemente comenzó a jabonar la espalda de hinata para luego seguir con sus brazos

sasuke sentía como el cuerpo de hinata se ponía tenso con cada rose de su mano con su piel, se puso de pie para ponerse frente a ella se sentó de rodillas, y evito en todo momento verla a los ojos

En ningún momento le quito la toalla que le envolvía simplemente hacia lo necesario para enjabonarla y se volvió a poner de pie para volver a sentarse en el banco que minutos atrás estaba, tomo el bote y comenzó a enjuagar el cuerpo de la hyuuga y una vez terminado el volvió hablar

**sasuke: gomen…**

Ella no entendía, solo levanto un poco su rostro, para que él se percatara que ella le escuchaba, él se puso de pie y mientras se alejaba de ella, le aclaro el ¿Por qué? de su disculpas

**sasuke: si te ha molestado tanto, no lo volveré hacer**

Pero algo le hiso detener su ida, ella le sujetaba de la muñeca tenía el rostro agachado, él no decía nada pero cuando vio que ella comenzaba anegar con la cabeza este solo se volvió a sentar en el banco donde estaba minutos atrás

hinata una vez más tomo la tarea de esposa y suavemente ella comenzó a lavar el cabello de sasuke

Él no decía nada, solo miraba al suelo y primera tarea termino para dar inicio a la segunda, comenzó a retirar las vendas para luego enjabonar el cuerpo de sasuke

Silencio absoluto solo se escuchaba la caída de agua de la fuente, el tallado del jabón con la piel de sasuke, que en ningún momento alzaba la vista, solo al beses salía de sus labios quejidos de dolor

Aun le dolía las heridas y suavemente callos los primeros litros de agua sobre su cuerpo sentía un gran ardor sobre este cuando el agua caía en su piel más que con el jabón

Ya cuando el baño había terminado según sasuke, algo le sorprendió minutos antes de que se pusiera de pie

Era su esposa comenzaba a curarlo

Grandes cantidades de chacra comenzaron a inundar su cuerpo y con ello un sentimiento de calidez y suavidad calmando todo dolor sufrido, claro era de esperarse hinata hyuuga era conocida por saber manipular bien su chacra y a ahorra lo estaba demostrando

Fueron 20 largos minutos que duró el tratamiento, pero valió la pena , hinata nuevamente se puso de pie dejando a un uchiha con fundido que aun miraba el suelo

Ella se acercó al enorme armario donde había todo lo necesario para un baño tomo toallas y vendas junto con unas pomadas medicinales

Nuevamente comenzó una nueva tarea comenzaba a secar el cuerpo de sasuke con cuidado desde el cabello hasta los pies

Una por una las vendas comenzaron nuevamente a envolver el cuerpo de sasuke quien al ver que ya todo estaba listo con el suspiro de hinata que daba por finalizado todo

Se envolvió con la toalla poniéndose de pie, no la miro ni un segundo aunque su mente dibuja su figura dando cada acción que hiso desde el baño hasta el vendaje

Camino hasta la salida sin decir palabra alguna, solo cuando estuvo sobre el umbral de la puerta

**Sasuke: arigato, buen trabajo esposa de uchiha**

Eso fue todo lo que ella escucho, una sonrisa en su rostro de hinata se formó una vez más el uchiha la había felicitado

Se puso de pie de alegría, no podía creerlo

Una extraña sensación comenzó a invadir su corazón ¿alegría tal vez ?si si seguramente era eso

dio un saltó alegre en su mismo sitio, para luego dar uno más para caer dentro de la laguna de agua caliente, tirada a un lado había dejado hinata la toalla mojada que minutos atrás había cubierto su cuerpo

Una sonrisa acompañaba su rostro al igual que un brillo especial en su mirada, se recostó acomodándose que el agua caliente cubriera todo su cuerpo hasta su barbilla

Aun no podía creerlo pero ella en verdad estaba siendo alabada y nada menos por el uchiha, su esposo

Un suspiró salió de sus labios junto con unas palabras

**hinata :al menos parece que no decepcionaré a alguien más demo...yo aun ...**

Se hundió dentro del agua, no debía hablar de él y no debía pensar en él. Ahora ella le pertenecía al uchiha, hasta el mismo se lo había dicho, los minutos pasaron y hinata tenía que salir del baño y es ahí donde la encontramos con un dilema y una cara de espanto, se cubría con una toalla seca en su cuerpo sus cabellos mojados goteaban dejando un pequeño charco dónde ella estaba parada

Viendo fijamente algo que estaba en el suelo dentro de una a sesta, era su ropa, había olvidado que ella no tenía uno de cambio se hubiera comprado algo en la mañana cuando fue a comprar los kunais

Si, si esos kunai tenían la culpa que ahora su vestido estuviera manchado de sangre debía lavarlo y también las de su esposo pronto llegaría el baúl y que mejor lugar para guardar uno de su tesoros, que su boda no era por amor no deja de significar un día especial para ella, ese día ella dio una gran comodidad y alegría a su clan, al protegerlo con el matrimonio con el uchiha

Entre su vestido encontró su ajuar aparentemente estaba limpio y otro suspiro dio la ojiblanca ya tenía varios y varios días puesta su ropa de boda, debía buscar urgente algo más que ponerse ya que la gente estaba ya hablando de su boda en la mañana por verla con el vestido de novia a pesar de tener varios días ya de casada

se secó el cabello para luego ponerse ese ajuar, era algo corto pero muy bonito sin duda su hermana hanabi tenía buen gusto, ya que ella lo había escogido, era puro encaje hasta por un momento una idea algo extraña paseo por sus cabeza, pero ella lo alejo inmediatamente, cielos sí que era descarado ese ajuar ya que aparte de tener algunas trasparencias era muy corto, casi toda sus piernas se veía y ni que hablar con el escote de v que tenía, las dos tiritas que hacían de manga, sí que era una locura como es que su hermana menor creía que ella iba usar una de estas cosas y lo peor como es que ella se lo puso en el día de sus boda, gracias a kami sama que eso iba debajo de todas las piezas de sus vestido de novia

Comenzó a coger toda su ropa debía lavarlo, tomo una por una las piezas y salió del baño seguramente en la parte trasera de la casa estaba el lavadero donde ella podía lavar la ropa, pero antes debía recoger la de su esposo, la que por desgracia estaba en el cuarto de el

Caminaba a paso lento no quería pensar en lo que sus esposo le diría, cuando la viera vestida así, pero la necesidad la obligaba, en su rostro se mostraba preocupación la actitud de su esposo podría ser muy agresiva confundiéndola con una chica cualquiera y libertina sobre todo

Lentamente llego a las escaleras

Paso a paso

Subía las gradas que por un minutó deseo que fuera interminable, pero sin darse cuenta había ya hasta atravesado el enorme pasaje que la llevaría al cuarto del uchiha, toco la puerta y no hubo respuesta del uchiha

Eso la alarmo

Su esposo aún se encontraba débil a lo mejor sufrió un recaída, hinata comenzó a desesperarse

Volvió a tocar desesperada pero esta vez con un llamado para su esposo se notaba angustiada

Después de unos segundos el uchiha abrió la puerta rápidamente, aparentemente él también se asustó por la forma que su esposa lo llamaba

Los dos se encontraba mirando fijamente a los ojos, ella abochornada y el sorprendido, un silenció incomodo retumbó en el lugar por varios minutos, ella solo agacho la cabeza de vergüenza y pidiendo disculpa por la intromisión que ella tubo

**hinata: gomen ...nasai .. Esposo mío yo... yo... etto... creí...**

**sasuke: dime ¿qué quieres ?**

**hinata: etto... yo .. Yo ... Quisiera** ...

hinata apretaba con más fuerza la ropa que traía en sus brazos contra su pecho para que salieran las palabras, pero salían tan lentas que seguro el uchiha se hartaría de esperar cada silaba, pero este tomo una decisión más fácil

Giro para darle la espalda y camino hacia la el interior de la habitación, pasando por un lado de la cama hasta llegar al enorme ventanal cuadrado. Aun le daba la espalda

**sasuke : pasa y toma o has a lo que viniste**

hinata solo asintió y se adentró al lugar, ella observa a su esposo, a cada paso que daba y se adentraba a la misma habitación donde él estaba y a un lado de él, estaba la mesita de noche donde se encontraba las prendas de matrimonio dobladas pero la que estaba encima no?

hinata miraba detenidamente la prenda estaba casi segura que ella lo había ordenado todo. hinata miro hacia la derecha donde su esposo aun le daba la espalda parece que el miraba algo interesante por la ventana

hinata se quitó la idea de lo que él estuviera viendo su traje de bodas, seguramente ella misma en algún momento había desordenado la prenda la tomo con cuidado junto con las demás y salió de la habitación ,

Los pies descalzos de hinata hacían ruido al tocar la fría madera del suelo, dando señal de que ella se alejaba de la habitación

sasuke dio un suspiro cuando ella serró la puerta, sin duda su presencia de ella siempre le perturbaba el corazón y más le dolía al recordad las palabras que ella grito el día de su boda a su hermana pequeña

Dirigió mirada nuevamente por la ventana y fue ahí donde la volvió ver, ella estaba descalza pisando el césped lleva con sigo una tina de madera

¿Iba a lavar?

miraba atentamente cada paso,cada movimiento que ella daba, hasta le fue gracioso como ella cogía las prendas después de exprimirlas y las sacudía al aire para eliminar todo rastro de agua para luego tenderlas, por cierto una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de uchiha al notar la prenda que ella traía puesta

Era el aguar que por a verse mojado la transparencia se hacía más clara, seguramente el uchiha mataba a cualquiera que se atrevía a verla en ese estado, pero él era su esposo y tenía derecho a eso al menos ¿no.?

Nuevamente un semblante de tristeza invadió su rostro al recordar esas palabras que retumban una y otra vez en sus oídos

Flash Black

**Si yo aún amo a naruto contenta!**

Grito con toda la desesperación que tenía en su cuerpo para desahogarse con su Hermana menor, que le había llegado a poner en una situación de inpontencia. Invadiéndola con preguntas en aquel día que marcaría su vida para siempre

**hanabi: entonces ¿por qué te casas con el uchiha?**

fin de flash Black

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito estridente de un rubio imperativo que se venía acercando con suma rapidez por los techos de las casas viejas y destrozadas

**NARUTO!**

Grito sasuke al mismo tiempo que habría la ventana, para gritarle que se largara, pero fue muy lento

naruto había llegado ya a su casa y cuando hinata bajo la vista, después de ver a su esposo abrir y gritar alterado por la ventana el nombre de cierto rubio, hiso que su corazón se agitara a mil, fue como cámara lenta

naruto estaba frente a ella viéndole con una sonrisa

Esa sonrisa que ella tanto amaba y le hacía débiles las piernas

No podía creerlo, naruto estaba frente a ella

y ,,,,,…¿ella?

¿estaba?

Vestida así

Vio como naruto le hablaba algo, sobre sasuke, pero luego noto que se había quedado seco por un momento viviéndola fijamente a ella

Agacho la cabeza viendo que era, lo que el miraba con tanta atención y solo un sonido más se oyó, para luego el grito de un chico de ojos rojos que gritaba hacia abajo para que el uzumaki no se acercara a la hyuga desmayada

naruto se alejó de ella automáticamente cuando escucho lo que el uchiha decía

**NO LA TOQUES!**

**NI TE ATREVAS!1**

**O TE MATARE UZUMATONCHI!**

El uchiha salto de la ventana para caer a su lado de la hyuuga.

La tomo y la levanto, miraba con fastidió a naruto y le gritaba ¿el por qué había venido a su casa?

**naruto: ohe ya, no te molestes no quise ser entrometido ...teme, pero es que no apareciste ya casi 6 días, le pregunte a todos pero no me daban razón de ti, dime ….¿ qué has estado haciendo?**

**sasuke : nada qué te importe**

**naruto: vamos sasuke somos amigos cuenta '¿QUE TAL TU NOCHE DE BODAS?**

sasuke miraba con cierto asco, la cara de su amigo sin duda jayrara le había pegado lo pervertido, solo dio un bufido para luego ordenarle que se largara de su casa y como siempre naruto no entendía las indirectas directas, seguía a su amigo que se adentraba a la a casa para llevar a la hyuga a una habitación

**naruto: vamos sasuke, no creerás que me tragare ese cuento que no hiciste nada con hinata y menos con esa ropa que trae**

**sasuke: cállate! y ya te que te largaras no**

**naruto: sasuke somos amigos, no te albérguense conmigo, por eso somos hombres, instinto animal ¿no?**

**sasuke: ¿que si eres un animal ?...si te creo ,así que ya lárgate**

**naruto: SASUKE! Temeeeeeeee!**

El andar se detuvo, sasuke se paró frente a una habitación güiro la perilla y se adentró al cuarto con ella aun en brazos y serró la puerta en la cara del uzumaki que daba gritos a su amigo

Él no tenía derecho a mirarla, ya no, claro que no y ahora menos cuando ella ya era su esposa, la recostó sobre la cama, acomodo sus cabellos y la cubrió con una sabana

No quería dejarla pero debía botar al uzumaki, él era un gran peligro para que el uchiha perdiera a su esposa y él no lo permitiría jamás

Ella era solo de él y de nadie más, jamás la compartiría, jamás

se acercó lentamente a su rostro y beso sus labios de la ojiluna , jamás permitiría que ella se fuera de su vida si hay que sufrir, sufriría a su lado y nada mas

naruto aún seguía dando pataleta para su amigo, hasta que este salió y le tomo por el brazo, regresando por el mismo camino que había venido no le daría historia alguna a su amigo, eso era parte de su vida privada y mucho menos le daría la satisfacción de saber que por culpa de él, su historia de amor jamás se cumpliría y al abril la puerta principal para arrojar a su amigo rubio se dio cuenta de que un anciano con un burro estaba parado frente a su casa, con algo de miedo al ver al uchiha lanzar muy lejos por los aires, al que casi ya era hokage

El uchiha saludo con cortesía, en algún lugar lo había visto a aquel anciano, no sabía ¿por qué ?pero le importaba la forma en la que el viejo le veía

**abuelo: konichiwa señor uchiha ...**

**sasuke :konichiwa**

**abuelo : traigo un encargo de la señora hyuuga de uchiha**


	10. regalo

CAPITULO X

él uchiha miraba con recelo aquel bulto que traía el anciano, que traía una sonrisa en el rostro y eso era lo que más le extrañaba y como el uchiha no tenía pelos en la lengua no tardo mucho tiempo su reacción

**_sasuke: ¿dosda viejo ? acaso tu eres unos de mi fáns, si ese es el caso desde ya te advierto que no me gusta tu cara_**

El anciano se quedó congelado por la semejante declaración del uchiha no era para menos que se le callera la dentadura por las palabras del uchiha, dio un suspiro y luego hecho a reír enojando más al uchiha

Una fuerte mano del uchiha apretaba el cuello del anciano que parecía no impórtale porque se seguía riendo hasta que le falto el aire y le tomara suavemente de la muñeca al uchiha, este se extrañó y se incomodó porque la acción del anciano parecía… más una caria de un pervertido, que de una persona que tratara de defender su vida, le soltó con espanto y algo asqueado

**_sasuke : viejo pervertido no me mañosees_**

Retrocedió un paso  
>el viejo aun sonreía mientras se sobaba el cuello, después de unos segundos comenzó a mirar al uchiha de pieza a cabeza, esto le ponía más nervioso al uchiha, pareciese que ese viejo era realmente un pervertido que no le tenía miedo a él y lo peor era que el uchiha comenzaba a tener miedo<p>

Retrocedió otro paso apretando los puños, el uchiha trato de darse valor para que el viejo no notara lo nervioso que le ponía

**_sasuke : kuso ! viejo, deja ya de mirarme como si tuvieras rayos x viejo pervertido deja de imaginarte cosas_**_**  
><strong>_**_viejo :... rayos ... x jajajaja que más quisiera así yo ..._**

Mientras que decía estas palabras el viejo comenzaba a sonrojarse y poner una cara de pervertido que alarmo más al uchiha poniéndole aún más nervioso, cuando el viejo comenzó hacer una especia de curvas con sus manos dando la forma de lo que pareciese un cuerpo

El uchiha no aguanto más, debía votar a ese viejo de su casa o tal vez pronto él saldría violado, eso era lo que pensaba ya que su menté comenzaba a jugarle sucio por los nervio

**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !_**

Gritaba el uchiha al aparecerse una escena escalofriante para su hombría del uchiha y sin pensarlo dos veces, le lanzó un puñetazo al viejo que aun reía lanzándolo muy lejos

El, cuerpo de aquel anciano salió por los aires para luego caer al suelo de una forma brusca, dio varias vueltas de campana y de revés, el uchiha reía desesperado viendo la escena, como si se estuviera riendose de la muerte o algo así, estaba nervioso. Sin duda el viejo habría logrado que el uchiha perdiera un poco... no, bastante la cordura pero de pronto el grito de una niña le hiso volver en si

**_niña : kKIIANHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ABUELO QUE QTE HAN HECHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO""""""""""""""!_**

La niña corrió hacia el anciano  
>lo sacudía como si fuera un trapo, aparentemente en las manos de la pequeña pareciese que aquel anciano no pesara nada<p>

La niña no dejaba de llorar hasta que se percató de una presencia a su espalda

**_KUSO!_**

Maldijo con todas sus fuerzas mientras caminaba y por alguna razón uchiha sasuke sentía un escalofrió recorriendo por sus espalda mientras veía delante de sus ojos como un aura oscura envolvía a la pequeña

uchiha sasuke no le teme a nada se decía así mismo mientras la pequeña se acercaba hacia él

La mirada fija  
>ambas oscuras<br>ambas con mucha fuerza  
>ambas con frialdad<br>ambas con mucho poder

Pero...  
>solo una intimidaba a la a otra<p>

de pronto la pequeña le lanzo una patada que le cayó en la rodilla al uchiha porque la pequeña no era muy alta tenía apenas 6 años, el uchiha solo soltó una mueca de burla por aquel golpe y de pronto

KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

EL GRITO DE UN HOMBRE JOVEN QUE SUFRIA DE UN GRAN DOLOR

Era el uchiha que se retorcía en el suelo como pez fuera de agua, sujetando su miembro, la mocosa esa le había pateado en su virilidad, punto débil de todo hombre, la pequeña reía a todo pulmón, la rabia del uchiha crecía a mediada de cada carcajada de la pequeña.

Trataba de incorporarse y ahorcar a ese demonio con dos colitas de cabellos castaños

La pequeña se dio cuenta de las intenciones del uchiha y no lo iba permitir, así que volvió a repetir la escena pero esta vez el uchiha fue rápido y pudo prevenir el segundo golpe a su clan

Sonrió con arrogancia  
>ella aún más<p>

fue en un par de segundos que la pequeña se zafó del agarré del uchiha y le propino una nueva patada al uchiha, no había duda el uchiha se estaba confiando por la pequeña apariencia de la niña y esta no la desaprovechaba  
>nuevamente el uchiha estaba tirado en el suelo gritando y maldiciendo y dando juramentos de matarla, pero esto no lo iba a permitir la pequeña así que la pequeña diablita comenzó a lanzarle al uchiha una gran cantidad de patadas en el mismo lugar que no le dejaba levantarse<p>

**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

El grito del anciano se oyó, la pequeña volteo a ver al viejo algo perturbada ya que le había interrumpido su pelea

**_niña: ¡¿qué pasa viejo, ahora que quieres, no ves que estoy ocupada ?_**

La niña miraba con rabia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se acercaba al viejo con algo de duda  
>el viejo solo reía mientras trataba de dar e explicación a su grito<p>

**_viejo : veras pequeña, no ..,.debes golpear al joven uchiha ... porque ..._**

pronto el rostro del viejo comenzó a teñirse de un rojo vivo y su mirada era ...pero lo que más hacia era las formas que hacía con sus manos moviendo de un lado para otro, la pequeña había captado lo que el viejo estaba intentando decirle, una fuerte ira y vergüenza despertaba en el cuerpo de la pequeña, al parecer el viejo había hecho de las suyas nuevamente

Había captado lo que el viejo trataba de decir con sus brazos y esas formas raras

**_niña : MALDITO VIEJO VERDE Y GAY !_**_**  
><strong>__decía la niña mientras lanzaba al viejo por los aires de una patada__**  
><strong>_  
>sasuke comenzó a sudar frio al ver aquello, sin duda esa niña sería una gran NINJA en el futuro<p>

La pequeña ardía en ira, seguía gritando maldiciones a medida que el viejo se aproximaba del cielo para caer en el suelo y así fue


End file.
